


Truth Or Dare

by Minding My Own Bussiness (Toeinthewater), Toeinthewater



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Mind Manipulation, Sex, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toeinthewater/pseuds/Minding%20My%20Own%20Bussiness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toeinthewater/pseuds/Toeinthewater
Summary: Steve turned to look, the guy was slim, dressed all in black with long, lank greasy hair, half tied up."That one ?" Tony nodded."Yup, go on a date with him, and you win " Clint was grinning at him over the top of his beer, but Natasha just sighed, Tony and Steve's competitiveness got completely out of hand at times."One date, right "Tony nodded"You got it, one date and you win" Steve pulled himself up out of his seat and after a quick wink from Clint, headed towards the guy busy collecting glasses.Or when a game of truth or dare between Tony and Steve gets out of hand and both Steve and Bucky get way more than he bargained for.Wrong first impressions.Hyda, Bucky has a past.Tony just wants a vacation.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 66
Kudos: 156





	1. The Dare

The Dare

"Tony "Nat's voice cut through the noise.

"My call I believe " Steve slumped back in his chair waiting for Tony's response, they were out drinking in Queen's, some grimy bar that Clint had found and insisted it would be cool,( it wasn't).

The drinks were cheap though, which was probably why Clint liked it and inevitably too much alcohol had led to the usual game of Truth or Dare.

Tony, who was super fuckin competitive scanned the room thoughtfully, he needed something good, something that Steve wouldn't expect, bloody Steve with his perfect teeth and his perfect smile, perfect body sitting opposite him in his too-tight tee shirt looking annoyingly snug, Tony knew exactly what he needed, he needed something or rather someone special.

Finally, Tony's eyes settled on him, the grungy looking guy who was collecting glasses, the man was slim, mid-twenties maybe, with long greasy hair and a tattoo he was perfect, Steve had a type, his preference was either a pretty brunette (although Sharon had been an exception ) or well-groomed guys in slick suits and perfectly trimmed beards, this guy looked

A liked he hadn't bathed in a while.

B never had or never will own a suit.

C.Didn't visit the barbers ever !!!!!

Fuckin Perfect.

Nat rolled her eyes as She watched Tony's mind work, that crazy look in his eyes when he thinks Steve might beat him.

"Okay "It was Tony's turn to look smug "You chose Dare Capsicle, you still sure you want to do this? "Steve pulled on his beer and nodded if he was unsure he didn't show it. "the guy over there " Everyone turned to look in the direction Tony was pointing.

"Which one Tony there's a ton of guys over there " Tony huffed.

"The one collecting glasses, he's wearing black, clint snorted.

"Half the fuckin guys in here are wearing black Tony, we need details " Tony frowned, having temporarily lost his man.

"There," He gestured to the bar where grunge guy was busy loading glasses into the washer. " There the guy washing glasses," Steve finally located the man, "A date, my dare is for you to take Mr tall dark and unwashed on a romantic date and Clint you will be surveillance I want photographs, you hear me. "

Steve starred, the guy he was the opposite of everything Steve was attracted too, yeah he might be a nice guy but did the guy even wash?

"Well Caspsical " Tony's smug voice drifted across the table, he knew he'd chosen well, Steve was still watching the man, it was one fuckin date, he told himself for god sake, the alternative was to live with Tony's snug expression for months, god surely he could take the guy on one fuckin date, somewhere quiet where no one could see them, anyway no one need know it was a date, they could just be friends. Steve had friends, he even had friends with long hair, Thor, for example, although Thor's hair was always clean, in fact, now he thought about it, Thor had pretty hair.

"Caspcical " Steve realised he'd been drifting.

"Dare accepted " Clint let out a cheer, for which he was quickly scolded by Nat.

Steve pulled himself up from his seat and after a quick wink from Clint, headed towards the guy who was once again collecting glasses. Steve wasn't nervous but he quickly ran his fingers through his hair, a sure sign of tension, it was his fault once again he'd let Tony wind him up.

Clearing his throat he stopped directly in front of the other man "Hi "Stopping what he was doing the other guy blinked up at him.

"Can I help you? " Steve shrugged.

"Umm " Rubbing the back of his neck he hesitated "Umm would you like to come out with me sometime " The other guy looked shocked then smiling seem to compose himself.

"No sorry, but thanks for asking "then quietly continued to pick up the dirty glasses.

"No " Steve repeated "You're saying no? " Grunge guy looked up again smiling.

"Sorry mate, I mean your fit, don't get me wrong but your not my type, no hard feelings "and with that, the other guy up and disappeared with a tray full of empties. Steve stood unsure quite what to do next, the last thing he'd expected was for him to say no, this challenge was going to be a little harder than he anticipated 

"


	2. I don't date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky explains to Wanda that he's just not into dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to those guys who left kudos:)

"so?" Clint took a long pull on his beer and waited while Steve composed himself "What did he say " Tony, thank goodness was throwing some shapes out on the dance floor along with Nat.

"Um, Steve glanced back in the guy's direction, "he said no "

"Fuck me " Clint choked on his beer "didn't see that coming, what are you gonna do? " Steve ran it through again in his head, maybe he'd approached it all wrong, he'd assumed the guy would say yes, let's face it most people did when Steve asked them out. Usually, it was Steve who was approached and would have to politely decline, he always hated seeing the disappointment etched across their faces but this guy, grunge guy had said no.

> "I'm going to ask again", his eyes settled on Wanda " but this time I'll use a different approach "

"Good", Clint took another slug of beer, " cause I've got fifty dollars riding on this, I believe in you Cap, go get your man ".

"Hi " Wanda looked up, only to be greeted by a pair of sky blue eyes and a body built for sin "I was wondering if you could help me out?" Once Wanda had stopped herself checking out the guy's muscles she finally managed a nod.

"Sure how can I help? " Steve searched for grunge guy, who was now busy wiping down tables.

"The guy over there "Steve pointed

"Oh you mean Bucky "Steve frowned, what the fuck, guys who looked like that, weren't called Bucky" Well wasn't this guy was a whole barrel load of contradictions.

" "Yeah", he said, scratching his head "Bucky "Wanda's eyes drifted to where Bucky was standing.

"What about him, has he done something wrong? "

"God no "Steve shook his head "It's just, well I asked him out " Now it was Wanda's turn to look surprised, "He said no, I don't suppose you'd put a word in for me, or is he already in a relationship ?" Wanda glanced at Bucky, who was now deep in conversation with one of the regulars.

"No, he's single, but not being funny " Wanda frowned "I wouldn't have had Bucky pegged as your type, no offense but Bucky's got a certain look, that's quite individual" Steve smiled.

"Yeah I get where you're coming from, but " he looked back over to were Bucky was still deep in conversation "but there's something about the guy, I haven't been able to take my eyes off him all evening ", Wanda grinned

"He's a cool guy and a nice person too, leave it with me, sorry I didn't catch the name "

"Steve "Wanda nodded "Okay Steve, I'll see what I can do ".

/>  
"So? " Wanda reached across the sink and filled a large glass with water."What, was that guy after " Bucky frowned

"Which guy? " Laughing Wanda shut off the tap, then turned to face Bucky.

"The one built like a fuckin Amazonian, that one " Bucky shrugged and slowly started to empty the glasses into the machine.

"I dunno, Something about a date" shutting the machine, Bucky added cleaner, then hit the start button, and to avoid Wanda's questions he started stacking bottles.

"What did you say? "Bucky shrugged

"He wasn't my type " Wanda laughed.

"Oh, I bet he loved that, I'm pretty sure he doesn't hear that too often " Bucky stopped and looking up at Wanda frowned.

"What do you mean? "Sighing, Wanda relaxed against the bar and watched while Bucky worked,

"I mean, the guys pretty hot and looking around this place ", her eyes scanned the room before settling back on Bucky, "I'd say he was quite a catch ". Putting down the bottles, Bucky sighed, Wanda wasn't going to drop this, so he may as well have this conversation now, although he wouldn't tell her just how fucked up his heart was ./

p>

"I don't date, haven't dated for two years" Wanda frowned.

"Your fuckin kidding me right, why the hell not" Now Wanda thought about it she hadn't seen Bucky hook up with anyone, not in the whole six months he'd been here, she knew there had been people interested, hell she'd always had a massive crush on him, those fuckin eyes of his, the ones that turned stormy grey to sky blue in an instant or the wall of muscle hidden under an endless procession of grungy tee shirts, Bucky had stripped down to just a vest one day when the weather had been really warm and Wanda had been amazed to find that hidden beneath all that baggy cloth Bucky had a fine body.

"Bucky " Wanda pulled some whiskey off the shelf and grabbing two glasses, poured a drink "One date, that's all I'm asking, go on one date with this guy and if it doesn't work, I promise you I'll never bother you again ". Wanda waited patiently while Bucky finished with the bottles, then handed him his whiskey" please for me, guys like that one don't come along very often, take it from someone who knows, I just think you're missing a massive opportunity ".

Shaking his head, Bucky downed his whiskey, slamming the glass on the bar when he'd finished "Sorry Wanda, it's not happening, if you like the guy so much, you go out with him ".

"It wasn't me he asked "picking up the bottle, she poured Bucky another "Bucky Barnes, you will go on a date with that guy, otherwise, I will make your life living hell, do you understand".Bucky looked for a way out, Wanda was a force of nature and friggin scary when she got worked up "I'll put you on all the shitty shifts and no weekends off unless" Bucky groaned.

"You wouldn't " Wanda nodded.

"I would and you know it "

"Okay, okay, you win Wanda, if the guy asks again, then I'll go on one date okay, just one date? "Bucky was sure guys like that didn't ask twice so he was pretty confident he was safe, Wanda only grinned.

"Good, because he's just behind you ".


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Steve can win his bet and Bucky avoids the full force of Wanda's wrath, the boys go out on a date.

The Date

"So "Clint slumped into the chair next to Steve "where exactly are we going on this date? " Steve who was staring blankly at his closet sighed.

"Some bar, on the outskirts of Queens, O' Reilly's I think it's called "Clint immediately picked up his phone and started checking the place out, this wasn't the Avenger's business but he was still on surveillance goddamit. 

"Got it, O'Reillys, it's not exactly your usual kind of place Cap, although it does offer warm Irish hospitality in the heart of New York City "

Steve who was still staring at his open closet sighed, what the fuck does someone wear for a non-date.

"Wear your skinnies with that nice cream jumper the one Sharon bought you ", Clint who was still tapping details into his phone looked up and winked.

"You think so? " Clint nodded

"Hell yeah, you look one sexy Capsical in that sweater, ask anyone "

A little bemused Steve pulled out the sweater, he had to admit it was soft and warm and Steve liked wearing it cause it made him feel nice.

"People like this sweater? " Clint hummed "Nobody ever said ".

"To frightened of Sharon, wow that girl stuck to you like a limpet, don't get me wrong she was nice and all but around you she seriously possessive "Steve smiled.

"She was quite intense " Clint nodded 

"No fuckin kidding ."

Steve and Sharon had dated for nine months before Steve had finished things, Sharon was not only gorgeous to look at but bright and funny and Steve did love her, just not in the way Sharon wanted him too and in the end, it felt kinder not to make promises he could never keep. It had hurt them both at the time and he hadn't been on a date since, the trouble was they wanted to date Captain America, not Steve Rodgers. 

"So there's live music at this place? " Clint was still blinking at the screen.

"Yeah, Bucky chose it because there's some band he wanted to check out ".

" Says here "The Irish Psychopaths, it's a traditional Irish band with rock elements" Steve nodded.

"Yeah they're the ones, Bucky reckons they're good "Clint looked up.

"But they will also be loud, how the fuck am I going to hear anything? " Steve frowned

"Clint, Just get a couple of photos and then give them to Tony, he gets beaten and we collect the winnings, savvy? "Clint laughed and standing up pulled Steve into a warm hug, which always amused Steve as Clint's head barely reached his chest.

"Okay, but We'll keep in contact by phone, less obvious than a wire" Steve groaned, why the fuck did he get stuck with Clint and why couldn't Nat have come. 

"Clint while I appreciate your concern I'm sure, I'll be just fine ".

" I know that Cap but I think I'll hang around anyway, just in case grungy dude gets a little frisky at the end of the night ".

Bucky was already waiting when Steve arrived. He looked cleaner than before, his hair freshly washed he looked surprisingly cool in black jeans a white tee and a well-worn leather jacket, noticing Steve he took a last drag on his cigarette then dropping to the floor, extinguished it with his boot. Steve wasn't certain but looking at his body language, Bucky resented being on this date as much as Steve did.

"You made it " Steve nodded.

"Sorry traffic was hellish and then I ended up parking two blocks away "he didn't add that Clint had been in the car with him and had made him stop for McDonald's on the way in.

"Great, it's not too packed so we should still get a table "Steve followed Bucky through the room, which was full but not overly so and they were still able to get a small table for two.

"Drink" Standing up Bucky waited.

"Red wine please," Bucky laughed and Steve looked bemused, what was so funny.

"You're in an Irish bar "Bucky shrugged, "it's kinda Guinness or whiskey" Steve frowned, he didn't like either much.

"Guinness I guess " Bucky and nodded and stuffing his hands in his pockets, made for the bar, which gave Steve time to glance at his phone, then immediately wish he hadn't.

"Whoa, grunge dude looks hot "followed by a fire emoji, Steve sighed.

"Really?" Clint's reply was instant.

"Hell yeah, I'd defiantly do him "Steve seriously needed to have words with Clint and maybe Nat when they got home.

Nobody had been more surprised than Steve when Bucky had said yes the second time, he wasn't sure why the guy had changed his mind but it had been worth it.

"Your fuckin kidding " Steve had shaken his head 

"No kidding, me and grunge guy, who's name is Bucky, by the way, have a date next Tuesday " Tony saluted him, looking semi pissed off at the same time.

"Cool, I want proof mind ". Steve nodded "and while we're at it Rodgers, why don't we up the stakes a little, let's say 500 dollars "Clint let out a long slow whistle. He loved watching Steve and Tony when they went, Alpha male.

So he decided, it was all Tony's fault that he was sat on a Tuesday night in some Irish pub with a random guy, drinking Guinness.


	4. Date night part Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which the boys learn a bit more about each other and Clint misbehaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos, you lovely people :)

Once Steve had finished reprimanding Clint, his attention returned to Bucky, the other man was just shedding his leather jacket and settling back in his seat, but not before Steve was treated to a very nice view of the guy's arse and Clint was right, it did look damm fine in those jeans.

"So, tell me something about yourself? "Steve winced as he took a mouthful of his Guinness, "Fuck that's gross "Bucky grinned.

"Stick with it, it grows on you I promise "Steve wasn't convinced, he'd kill for a nice Merlot right now.

"Not a lot to tell grew up in queens, finished school, enrolled in the army, did duty in Afganistan, came home a fucked up mess " Bucky half smiled "What about you? "Steve shrugged

"Much the same, school, army, and now I'm special ops, sort of " To Steve's surprise Bucky didn't have a clue that Steve was Captain America and an Avenger and he found it oddly refreshing"So how did you end up working shifts at the bar? " Bucky sighed

"Money and a roof over my head, I met Wanda before I went on duty, she was one of the few people who were still there for me when I got back" Steve smiled

"She the fiery redhead I met in the bar? "Bucky laughed

"Yeah, firey is right, although not so sure she's a natural redhead, but she sure as hell acts like one ".

" Got one of those myself "Steve smiled "Her names Nat and she scares me shitless " bucky laughed and Steve had to admit it was a thing of beauty.

"What say we raise our glasses to our two redheads " Steve picked up his Guinness and chinking glasses took a large gulp.

"At what point does it start tasting better "Again, Bucky with that laugh.

"Soon, I promise ".

"Clint can you please stop sending me pictures of the man's arse " Steve scanned the room.

"But it's a very fine arse, admit it and I'll stop sending them, Steve groaned.

"Okay, okay, I have to admit, the guy has a great rear okay " A thumbs-up emoji arrived seconds later.

Bucky had just gone outside for a cigarette before the band started, giving Steve a few moments alone, to his surprise he realized he was enjoying himself, yeah the Guinness was awful and Clint was being a fuckin nightmare, but Bucky, he was okay.

His opinion had changed as soon as he heard that Bucky had been in Afganistan, Sam ran a workshop for vets, and Steve was well aware of the difficulty many of them had integrating back into society.

"Come on "Steve was startled by a firm grip on his arm " the bands just about to start", Steve followed working his way through the crowd after Bucky, he smelt of leather and cigarettes and cheap cologne and If anyone had recognized Steve, as he squeezed past, nobody said anything, which was kinda refreshing, had he been anywhere else, he would certainly have been approached several times already.

"Have you seen this group before? " Steve watched as the lights brightened and five men walked onto the stage

"Yeah they played the bar once but I was working that night and I promised myself that if they played again, then I'd go see them."Bucky beamed "You'll like them I'm sure ".

Steve did like them, he liked them a lot, the music was Irish folk with an electric guitar. The fiddle player was amazing and there was a tin whistle and a kind of drum, plus a traditional acoustic guitar and the placed buzzed even Steve started tapping his feet and shifting his hips a little.

" These guys are great, I'm officially coming on all your dates "Steve laughed and scanned the place for Clint.

"Not all my dates are this much fun " Steve smiled as he texted Clint back.

"So I take it you're having a good time? ", Steve hesitated, he knew what Clint was implying.

"Don't get any idea's but Yeah actually, I am ", Followed by a happy face emoji.

Bucky doesn't dance, he leans against a pillar, looking mean and moody. Steve, on the other hand, loves to dance and Bucky at least smiled when Steve was grabbed by a rather over-enthusiastic female, who insisted what she was teaching him was a traditional Irish jig, Bucky had his doubts that it was authentic, as did Clint, but it seemed to give her a legitimate excuse to grope Steve's muscles.

It was a good twenty minutes later that Steve staggered off the dance floor, dripping in sweat.

"Here, Bucky handed him a large glass of iced water, "Thought you might need this ". Steve nodded gratefully and he didn't miss the way Bucky watched him as he emptied the glass greedily.

"Thanks " Steve wiped his brow and smiled ."I defiantly going to bring the guys next time this group plays, their awesome ". Bucky pulled himself up from the post and searching his pockets found his cigarettes.

"They're playing at Franco's Bar in a fortnight if your interested, it's on the outskirts of Queen's." Steve nodded "The fourteenth, I think it was ", and Bucky smiled, that same fuckin smile, that lit up his face.

That was the moment, the moment when Steve knew he should ask if Bucky wanted to join them, instead an awkward silence filled the space between them until Bucky finally excused himself and went for a cigarette break.

It was the following day and Bucky's attempts to avoid Wanda had failed miserably ." the trouble is Bucky " she picked idly at her black nail varnish "I know all your hiding places, now spill the beans, I want details, look I even bought you coffee " she smiled as she wafted a strong black Americano under his nose.

"Okay but coffee first "Bucky made grabby hands and Wanda passed him the cup then pulling out two beer crates, Bucky and Wanda settled themselves.

"I saw your post on Instagram " Bucky grinned, Steve had taken a picture of him laughing and insisted Bucky post it.

"Yeah, it was a nice night, I had fun " Wanda shifted a little closer.

"Why do I sense a but " Bucky sighed.

"It didn't feel like a date if you know what I mean, more like two guys hanging out " Wanda frowned

"What, no chemistry? "Bucky shrugged.

"Yeah, plenty of chemistry, I caught him checking out my arse more than once"

"Well it's a fine arse " Wanda grinned

" But when we called it a night, neither of us mentioned another date " Wanda groaned.

"You could have, did you like him? " Bucky nodded.

"Yeah, he was cool, and funny " Wanda reached out for Bucky's hand.

"So why didn't you arrange to see him again? " Bucky shrugged.

"Dunno, but he did suggest that I check out his friend's place, a rehab center in town, some guy called Sam, he gave me a card ".

"Okay, well I suppose that's something but I'd rather of heard about a second date or even better hot steamy sex ".

"Steve "Nat sighed " why didn't you ask to see him again, Steve shrugged.

"I dunno, I mean it was never really going to be a date, date " Nat settled herself opposite, on one of the chairs, he was busy tapping into his laptop and trying to avoid having this whole conversation.

"But you had a good time? "

"Yeah, I had a good time "Nat shifted her seat a little closer.

"So why didn't you ask to see him again, didn't you find him attractive? Steve paused and glanced at Clint, who was busy flicking channels on the TV.

"Do we have to have this conversation in front of Clint, it's bad enough that he took numerous pictures of the guy's backside? " Nat smiled.

"He can't hear a thing, hasn't got his hearing aid on, have you, Clint? " No reply, "See".

"The truth is I did have a great time and the guys nice " Nat frowned.

"So? "Steve shrugged. "I hear the guys a vet " Steve nodded.

"I gave him Sam's card, told him to go check the place out " Nat sighed.

"That was kind but why do I the feeling you've just missed out on the chance of something really good "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Bucky goes to Sam's center and we learn there's a whole lot more to Bucky than anyone ever anticipated.


	5. Will the real Bucky Barnes please stand up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out that Bucky has a few secrets.

It was a couple of days later when Sam called, Steve had been thrown straight into some Avengers business after his date with Bucky and had practically forgotten the whole thing, some Adsgardian dude had come to earth and started throwing a few things around, so Steve, Clint, and Tony had gone to kick ass.

"Hey Steve, it's Sam "Steve relaxed at the sound of his friend's voice on the other end of the phone "You okay to talk? " Steve grabbed his lukewarm coffee and slumped into a nearby chair.

"Yeah, I can spare a few minutes, everything alright? "His friend laughed.

"Yeah, all good my end, I hear you've been kicking Asgardian ass again " Steve smiled.

"No biggie, it was all over in a couple of hours, Loki thought it might be fun to poke at a few government officials but we just booted him back home under Thor's supervision "on the other end of the phone Sam laughed.

"Haha, you gotta love that guy " Steve frowned.

"Which one? " Sam snorted.

"Both actually, anyway the reason I'm calling is that dude you send down to the center, Bucky ", Steve drained his cup and put it down on the table.

"Yeah, what about him? "Had Bucky told Sam they'd dated.

"Well, he said you sent him down, said he was an acquaintance of yours, I just wondered how much you knew about the guy? " Steve sighed.

"Truthfully, not a lot, we went out one night, had a couple of drinks and watched some band, all I know is he works collecting glasses in Kate's Bar in Queens, lives there too ", Sam hummed " what's all this about? "Sam was quiet and all Steve could hear were the keys on some laptop being hit.

" Something doesn't add up with this guy, do me a favor, ask Nat to do one of her character assassinations on this dude will you ", getting up Steve made for the lift.

" Already on it, get back to you ", with that Steve hit the elevator button to Nat's floor.

"Sooo " Nat was sitting in front of Starks main computers "What exactly are we looking for, Steve cursed, he hadn't thought to ask Sam exactly what it was that had made him suspicious of Bucky, but luckily he had followed their conversation up with an email and pressing the key Nat opened it.

Hi

Nat do me a favor and run a check on a Bucky Barnes, he came to the shelter, had some coffee, but when Brock turned up he got cagey, made his apologies and left. Brock knows him their paths crossed out in Afganistan, said he was special ops. If Caps fucking the guy, or whatever Rodgers does instead of sex, then I suggest you check him out.

"I have sex" Steve frowned.

"I'm not doubting that "Nat continued to scan through files "Just maybe not recently " Steve shifted in his chair.

"Sharon and I had sex "Nat grinned

"Yeah and was it good sex? " Steve huffed.

"No, not really " Nat laughed

"I rest my case ".

An hour later and Nat was still staring at the screen, so Steve went to find coffee, he also found Clint and Tony ."What you up to Cap", Clint dunked another Oreo in his coffee, Steve just shrugged.

"Nothing" Clint hummed.

"Then why are you looking so shifty? "Steve tried his best to ignore the question but of course that only got Clint even more intrigued. Getting up from his seat Clint emptied the last of the coffee pot into his cup." Cap your fuckin crap at keeping secrets, admit it your up to something, so you might as well just spill the beans or I'll get Tony here to tickle you, till you cave ".Tony glanced up from his laptop and nodded.

Okay, but we're going to need more coffee ".

Half an hour later and Steve finally made it back to Nat but not without both Clint and Tony in tow. Nat grabbed her coffee greedily then gestured them to sit.

"You're not going to believe this "Steve, Clint and Tony all lent forward peering at the screen

" What exactly? ", the file Nat was reading was in another language, Russian maybe, Steve wasn't sure but there was a picture of Bucky, Steve lent closer to double-check, it was defiantly Bucky, he'd know that face anywhere.

"Well, Nat relaxed back in her seat "If this is your Bucky "Steve protested but Nat ignored him "It seems as though there's way more to the guy than any of us ever anticipated ". Clint lent across to squint at the screen.

"What'd he do? "Nat winced as she drank the dregs of her coffee

"Seems Bucky here did serve in Afganistan, that parts true, he also got honored for his bravery "Clint let out a long slow whistle "

"And now the poor dudes cleaning glasses for a living " Nat shrugged.

"Yeah but he's still listed here as active, look in green, special ops, that's probably why he disappeared when Brock recognized him, they call it storage, special op people who choose to lay low but in times of emergency can still be called upon. Steve relaxed back in his seat, still staring at the screen.

"Why the Russian? ". Nat searched for more coffee. "Because Bucky's Slovakian, this is were things get interesting ".Tony who had remained uncharacteristic quiet until now, pulled his chair closer. "It seems Bucky may have defected, he was recruited by special ops back in 93 but there's no history of him being trained in the US which means someone else was responsible for training him.

"Fuck me " Clint rolled his eyes "Your boys not only a hottie but he's also a mystery" Steve frowned.

"Will you all stop referring to him as mine "Clint shrugged.

"If you don't want him, can I have him? " Which immediately earned him a glare from Nat.

"You know what "everyone turned to look at Tony "Steve should see him again " Steve wanted to protest but Tony shushed him ."Listen Steve hear me out, Bucky is a special op working right under our noses and we knew shit all about it, someone buried this guy deep, doesn't that pique your interest just a bit, because it certainly does mine ", Tony shrugged "Just saying that we either call this into Fury and the guy gets his ass hauled in or we do it ourselves, everyone looked at Steve.

"I don't want Fury dragging the guy's ass in, this is my fault and yours " Tony frained innocence 

"What did I do? " Steve frowned.

" Your as much to blame as I am, it was your dare, I'll goes see , Bucky find out what I can " Clint grinned.

"Do I get to come? " Steve sighed, this was going to be a fucking mess.

It was mid-afternoon when Steve entered the bar, there was no sigh of Bucky but Wanda was sat at one of the tables, sifting through some paperwork.

"Hi, Steve "Wanda looked up and smiled.

"Hi Wanda, is Bucky about? "Steve scanned the place but other than a couple of people, the place was empty.

"He's on his break, I'll just get him " Wanda pulled herself up "You want a drink? " Steve shook his head.

"No thanks, just a quick word with Bucky " Wanda disappeared, only to return moments later.

"He's just coming, take a seat " Steve settled himself at the table furthest away from Wanda, not that he didn't like her company, but she seemed very protective of Bucky and may see through his little act.

"Hi " Bucky smiled as he approached, Steve looked handsome, he had on faded jeans with a simple pale green tee shirt that bought out the blue of his eyes, Bucky, on the other hand, looked hot and sticky, dressed in loose sweat pants and a vest but Steve still checked him out, which was nice.

"Hi Buck, you okay? " Bucky stopped.

"You want a drink or something? " Steve nodded.

"Some water would be good ".

"Sure "Bucky went to the bar and filled two large glasses with ice and water, then returning settled himself opposite Steve.

"Busy day " Steve watched as Bucky drained his glass.

" Yeah, Wednesdays delivery day, always loads to do " They both went quiet.

"Listen, Bucky, the other night, when you told me the band was playing again " Bucky nodded "I should have asked you to come, I dunno call it first date nerves or something, so I'm here to ask you to come with us and maybe coffee tomorrow if you are free that is? ", Steve shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he could defiantly feel Wanda's eyes on him.

"Yeah " Bucky smiled "Yeah, that would be cool " I have tomorrow off, what time were you thinking? ", Steve pulled out his phone.

"I have an appointment at ten, so let's say eleven-thirty, IL Fornaio, you know it? " Bucky nodded.

"Fancy, you'll be paying " Steve grinned.

"Deal, tomorrow then ".Bucky smiled, pulling himself up.

"Deal, till tomorrow ".

"So" Ten minutes later and Wanda had appeared at his side, frankly Bucky was surprised it had taken her that long."Did I overhear you and Steve arranging a date for tomorrow? "Bucky paused and stretched out his back, he'd been lifting heavy crates most of the day.

"Maybe" something was bothering her, Bucky could always tell, it had been inbred in both of them, that sense of mistrust," something doesn't add up "Bucky dropped the crate he was holding on top of the others.

"You think he suspects something? "Wanda shrugged.

"It won't hurt to check him out, I'll have a word with Darcy, leave it with me " Wanda smiled, "You like him? " Bucky glanced up again.

"Yeah, I do, he's a nice guy, old fashioned even, I don't usually attract that type of guy, it's a nice change " Wanda sighed, reached out and took Bucky's hand.

"You deserve a nice guy, you deserve so much more Bucky but just be careful okay " Bucky smiled and saluted.

"Yes, Ma'am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time everybody goes on Steve and Bucky's second date.
> 
> Comments most welcome :)


	6. Watching me Watching you ,watching me .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody goes on Steve and Bucky's coffee shop date.

Watching me Watching you Watching me.

It was just gone eleven when Steve left, he'd had his psych evaluation and it had gone well, at first he'd struggled, mourned for everything that was lost to him but occasionally there were little glimpses of his past and il Fornaio was one of them.

"Looking good Cap "Clint's voice came through his earpiece "I take it your appraisal went well. Steve nodded for an undercover operative Cint wasn't always very undercover."Barnes hasn't arrived yet but Nats got good visuals and Tony's parked across the road ". Steve nodded again, he'd been on top-level assignments for a shield with less personal than this for god's sake.

Il Fornaio's was perfect for Surveillance, not that Steve had known that when he'd picked it, he'd picked it because it did the best pastries this side of Queens, as a child he would press his face against the windows of patisseries just like Il Fornaio's and stare of the sumptuous interior and endless array of sweet treats, now he could afford to go, his only regret was he wasn't able to have his best gal Peggy hanging off his arm.

Steve settled himself on one of the tables outside, the day was warm and sunny with a light breeze that made the canopy above him flutter. Steve often ate at il Fornaio's after his Psych, sit there for hours just people watching and reminiscing a little and If the staff knew who he was, they were discrete about it.

"Bucky " Bucky winced and gestured to Darcy to lower the volume, to which she just grinned, bitch. "Eyeballing restaurant, it's a bit upmarket for you "Bucky gave her the finger "Charming ".

Taking a deep breath Bucky scanned the place for Steve, then spotting him waved. Steve stood up and gestured for Bucky to join him.

"Hubba, Hubba, fuck Barnes, how did you manage to pull that "Bucky glared in Darcy's direction."That's friggin sex on legs right there "

"Bucky hi " Steve was all smiles and Bucky was desperately trying to ignore Darcy."I haven't ordered yet, but there's water ".Bucky shook off his jacket and slinging it over the back of one of the chairs, sat down.

"Move your ass Barnes, I can't see " Bucky glanced behind him, then purposely pulled his chair forward, further obscuring Darcy's view of Steve.

"Bastard "Bucky smirked.

"Something funny? "Steve was looking at him like he'd just missed some joke.

"Nah, Bucky shrugged, "it's just this place it reminds me of a place where I grew up "Steve laughed.

"Yeah me too "They fell silent as the waiter appeared and dropped menus on the table."Do you want lunch? " Steve suddenly realized he was starving, Bucky picked up the menu and began to read through the options.

"Whoa, it's pricey " Steve suddenly felt guilty, he had money now, more than enough money, he realized that Bucky was probably on minimum wage but do resting secret ops get paid, probably not. "My treat, I told you, I'm going to have Croque monsieur, you? " "That is a posh cheese and ham sandwich "Darcy appeared in Bucky's ear "Shit he could buy me a cheese toasty anytime, in fact, he could spread cheese all over me, then lick it off, real slow ". Bucky blinked up at Steve, trying desperately to ignore the voice in his ear,

"Yeah sounds good, I'll have the same ". Steve summoned the waiter back to the table. "Two Croque Monsieur and a bottle of Chablis " Nodding the waiter collected the menu's and picking up the water bottle filled both their glasses. "You never said where you're from " Steve fiddled with his napkin, Bucky smiled.

"Nowhere particular, I travelled a lot as a kid, my Pa was not one for settling down " Steve frowned.

"That must have been tough " Bucky shrugged.

"You got used to scraping by, taking things that aren't yours, it's all fine till someone gets caught ".

Steve frowned. "Your father " Bucky laughed. "Hell no, he was too smart, he sent us kids to do his dirty work".Bucky picked up his water glass "My brother and I did the stealing, we were young and quick, for the most part, we got away with it, till one day I got caught red-handed " Sadness suddenly filled those stormy blue eyes and Steve began to wish he'd never asked. "They just left me "Bucky looked up to meet Steve's gaze "I was thrown into a secure kid home and stayed there till the army recruited me ".

"Buck " Darcy's voice was gentle in his ear, the only other person that he'd ever told was Wanda and he wasn't even sure why he was telling Steve now.

"Shit Bucky, I'm sorry " Steve meant it, he too had a tough upbringing "I grew up just me and Ma, it was hard at times but, I was lucky, she still loved me ", Bucky smiled and raised his glass.

"Well here's to Steve's Ma " Steve smiled back, his Ma would have liked Bucky, she had a knack of taking in waif and strays, even though they could barely feed themselves at times.

"There's always room for one more round our table "She'd say and press a kiss to the top of Steve's head, then ruffle his hair. They ate and talked with ease the more they shared about themselves, the more they found they had in common.

< "Tell me about Afghanistan " Steve topped up Bucky's glass, then gestured to the waiter to bring a fresh bottle.

"Not a lot to tell " Bucky wiped his mouth clean with his napkin "went out, got shot, came home ". Steve frowned.

"That's it, how long were you out there? " Bucky paused.

"Nine years "Steve winced as Clint let out a long slow whistle.

"That's a long time to be on the ground " Bucky looked up. "I was special ops, a snipper ".

"No way "Clint came through on Steve's earpiece "I like him even more now ", Steve watched with interest as Bucky just shrugged it off then searching his pockets he suddenly stood up.

"Mind if I take a ciggy break? " Steve shook his head.

"No, you go ahead, I'll order coffee "Bucky nodded and worked his way through the other tables till he reached the pavement.

"Steve " It was Nat "

"You okay " Steve sighed.

"Yeah, I can't quite work this guy out, he's given us a lot but also nothing " Steve stirred his coffee.

"Sounds like a shitty life " Nat sighed

"You like him don't you ". Steve went to protest but the truth was the more time he spent with Bucky, the more he was growing to like him.

"Yeah, yeah I do ".

After another hour of talking Bucky stirred "I best get going, you've probably got other things to do " Steve suddenly didn't want the date to end.

"No, not really, what have you got planned? " Bucky shrugged.

"If I tell you, your gonna laugh " Steve looked indignant.

"You don't know that " Bucky nodded.

"You will " folding his arms Steve frowned.

"Well, why don't you try me " Bucky blushed ."Is it bad " Laughing Bucky shook his head.

"I like old films okay, there's a cinema that's showing wizard of Oz, the original one with Judy Garland, it's just I've never seen it, so I thought I'd go ".Now Bucky was flushed and Steve found it fuckin adorable.

"I love him "Clint's voice came through the earpiece closely followed by Nat telling him not to be ridiculous. Steve laughed causing Bucky to huff.

"I told you you'd laugh " Steve smiled,

"I'm not laughing it Just took me by surprise that's all, I just didn't see you as the sentimental type, I don't suppose I could come with you " Bucky frowned "Can I come to the cinema with you, honestly I'd love to see it? " Bucky shrugged.

"You want to? " Steve nodded.

"Yeah, I do".

/p>


	7. The Wizard Of Oz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're off to see the Wizard , the wonderful Wizard of Oz.

The cinema was much as Steve expected, an old rundown place on the edge of Queens. Once through the doors, you were struck by a sad sense of neglect, paint was peeling off the walls and the once lush velvet curtains were threadbare. The woman in the kiosk, who's name was Stella was cheery enough though and knew Bucky, which implied he came here quite often, she chatted as he paid and he introduced Steve which instantly drew a smile from her.

"Nice to meet you Steve " Steve nodded and she continued "It's always good to see new faces, we've had a couple in today " Steve couldn't help but smile, more than lightly it was Clint and Nat, Bucky and Steve had stopped to buy cigarettes, which means they would have arrived first, "Well enjoy the film boys "and With a last smile, Stella resumed her knitting. 

The theatre smelt dusty and old but it was at least clean and the shabby velvet seats surprisingly comfortable. Steve opted for an aisle seat, so he could stretch out his legs, Bucky seemed to hesitate as to were to sit, most of the seats were empty and there was no real reason for him to sit directly next to Steve but peeling off his leather jacket, he did anyway. 

"Stella seems nice "Steve broke the silence that had settled between them.

"Yeah "Bucky smiled "Have a feeling she's been here as long as the building " he shifted in his seat as he spoke and Steve could now feel the warmth of Bucky's body against his own. 

"Have you seen this ?"Bucky gestured to the screen, Steve had seen it, it was one of the first films he'd watched when he was convalescing, a classic Tony had told him, but something about being with Bucky had made him want to watch it again.

"Yes, once, but I would rather sit through a good film multiple times than watching a bunch of bad films "Steve had been subjected to several films that Clint had recommended and either fallen asleep or not finished most of them, he wasn't blaming Clint, he just wasn't up to speed with a lot of things yet. 

"What about books " Bucky turned to look at him, Steve pondered his book collection, he decided he may as well just own up to his love of Jane Austin.

"I'm reading Pride and Prejudice "Steve waited.

"Is that the one with all the sisters and Mr. Darcy? " Bucky looked amused as he spoke, now he didn't feel quite so bad at bringing Steve to watch the Wizard of Oz.

"Yeah, that's the one, although I don't blame Elizabeth for thinking the guys a prick "Steve was suddenly struck by certain similarities between him and Elizabeth, he'd judged Bucky that night, purely on his appearance, Tony had chosen him for the exact same reason, yet here he was, on there the second date and finding that he was really enjoying Bucky's company.

"You romantic " Steve elbowed Bucky in response making him laugh just as the lights dimmed and the curtains pulled back to expose the screen it also and earned him a shush from the audience which was probably Nat.

From the moment the film started Steve was torn, he didn't know which one to watch, the film itself or Bucky. In the dim lights, Steve could see a pure joy written all over the other man's face, it was if the weight of the world had been lifted and Bucky had escaped into another dimension and when the witch threatened Toto, Bucky grabbed Steve arm and held it in a firm grip until Toto was rescued.

When Dorothy's wish was granted and she clicked her crimson slippers three times, Steve cried.

"You okay "Bucky was watching him concerned.

"Yeah, it's just home, you know? "Bucky didn't know and Steve realized that as soon as he'd said the words but it didn't stop Bucky nodding and taking Steve's hand in his own and giving it a gentle squeeze.

It was dusk when they left and after saying their goodbyes to Stella, they stepped out onto the cool pavement. Bucky shivered and pulled his leather jacket round him, the day had been warm, but being early May the temperatures still dropped in the evening.

"How are you getting home? "Steve searched for his keys, his bike was still a couple of blocks away but if Bucky wanted a lift, he could have one.

"I'll get the underground " Bucky pointed to the subway sigh at the end of the street.

"Well if you don't mind a bit of a walk, I can drop you " Steve shrugged.

"Honestly, I can get the underground, it's cool," Steve noticed Bucky shivering, and in the end made the decision for him.

"Rubbish, I'll drop you and that's the end of it, now come on, it's not far " Bucky huffed and stuffing his hands in his pockets, found his cigarettes.

"You always this bossy ? " putting a cigarette in his mouth, he paused to light it.

"Only when I'm right " He flipped Bucky the finger which made him laugh and Steve smiled, he loved it when Bucky laughed when his eyes creased and his perfect smile widened.

The ride home was made in relative silence just the sound of the engine as it roared around the streets of New york. Bucky had purred when he'd seen Steves bike and stroked it as one would a fragile kitten. 

"She's a beauty " Bucky climbed off the bike and looked at Steve their eyes locking.

Something had changed today, the strength of feeling between them was obvious, they had some much in common and have both suffered so much at the hands of others.

"You want to come in for coffee, Wanda's on a shift, and the flat's empty ?" Bucky shifted nervously, now not making eye contact with Steve, it was as if he'd just put his heart out there and it was Steve's to break if he wanted. Steve paused, he did want this, he wanted Bucky if he said no, he knew there would be no second chances and Steve could see the hurt was already beginning to shine in those stormy grey's.

"I'd love too " Steve moved forward and gently cupping Bucky's face kissed him, it was brief, nothing really but Bucky chased the taste of Steve's lips on his. This time they both deepened the kiss, their bodies pressed flush against one another, Steve groaned into Bucky's mouth, he felt so fuckin good, Bucky pulled away hair messed and a little breathless.

"I think we best take this inside.

p>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky would look a lot like Jean Reno did in Leon , watching those musicals, not physically just enjoying the pure escapism some films can give you :)
> 
> The next chapter will be from Bucky's perspective and the adult rating will apply.  
> I have also tried to make the dialog clearer.
> 
> Feedback welcome


	8. Sexual Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get physical

It doesn't take long for Bucky to remember why he likes sex so much, Starved of any physical contact for months, he devours Steve's lips.

Steve meanwhile looks flustered, face flushed, and pausing for a minute he takes a deep breath.

"Bucky, I just need to make a quick call ", briefly capturing Bucky's lips with his own, he kissed him. "I'll just be a minute okay? "Bucky released his grip but only on the understanding that Steve followed him upstairs as soon as he'd finished.

" Ekkkk" it's Darc, Bucky had forgotten all about her " Was that you sucking face? ' Bucky laughed " and now you're going to get down and dirty with that golden Andonis, god Barnes, I hate you ". Shaking his head Bucky smiled.

"You're jealous " Darcy squealed, "Hell yes". Laughing, Bucky quickly disabled the device, stashing it away in a cupboard, and after checking the flat for Wanda he rested briefly. Glancing in the bathroom mirror, he noticed his lips were already swollen and he had a pink flush across his cheeks, what the fuck was he thinking, he was just beginning to regret his actions when Steve reappeared grinning.

"I'm all yours "Suddenly any misgivings Bucky had immediately vanished and Stalking across the room, their lips crashed together once more. Steve's body was firm, sculped from pure muscle and Bucky took his time unwrapping his prize. Steve meanwhile reacted to Bucky's every touch, groaning as soft lips pressed into his warm skin. They fumbled briefly with each other's clothing, Bucky struggled with Steve's buttons until finally, Steve removed his shirt leaving Bucky acres of golden skin to explore, for Bucky, who hadn't been intimate for months, it was almost too much but when Steve grabbed a fist full of Bucky's hair and lifted his lips to meet his in yet another hot and messy kiss Bucky could feel his arousal coursing through his body, Steve felt so good.

Bucky groaned into Steve's mouth as he felt his large hand's pull urgently at his remaining clothing.

"How do you want to do this "Bucky was warm and a little breathless, he was out of practice goddam it, but Steve just smirked eyes roaming over Bucky's near-naked body.

"God your gorgeous " Bucky blushed at Steve's words, he wasn't perfect, not like Steve, there was the scar from his bullet wound for a start but Steve seemed oblivious, large hands running over his ass making Bucky gasp.

"Sorry I'm a bit out of practice " Bucky's felt his face redden at the admission but gently cupping his face, Steve drew him in for a kiss

"Hey look at me " Bucky blinked up only to be met by Steve's baby blues."Lets slow things down a bit okay "Bucky nodded, he'd had years of quick fucks in the army, it would be nice to take things slowly."Just tell me what you want " Bucky relaxed and wrapped his arms around steve's torso whilst pressing kisses into the sensitive spot between his head and shoulder, making Steve shudder.

"I want you to remind me, how to feel good "Steve smiled into yet another kiss.

"No problem ".

Bucky woke to gentle sunlight filtering across the room, he loved this flat because of the amount of light the large windows let in and the feeling of space it gave. Beside him Steve was still sleeping, a head of golden hair and broad muscular back, exposed to the sunlight. He'd promised to make Bucky feel good but last night he'd done so more than that, nobody had touched Bucky the way Steve had touched for a long, long time, Steve had been patient, his soft fingers, taking time to discover what made Bucky feel good.

Then Bucky had explored Steve's body, every inch of golden skin, a trail of soft hair that lead to the perfect cock, nobody should be this perfect, but Steve was and last night it had all belonged to Bucky.

"hey" Steve's voice was soft and Bucky smiled as the other man slowly woke.

"Coffee? "Steve nodded.

"Bathroom first, then coffee" Bucky grinned then leaning in captured Steve's lips with his own.

"Right across the hall " Steve hauled himself out of bed and not bothering to cover himself made for the bathroom, which meant Bucky got a perfect view of the perfect ass. From then the morning only got better, after coffee, they fell back into bed until mid-afternoon, which is when Steve's phone started beeping.

"Gotta get this "Steve pulled himself up and grabbed his phone.

"What's up? "Steve knew this had to be official, the others wouldn't have disturbed him, knowing he was still with Bucky. On the other end of the phone, Bucky could hear a woman's voice, it sounded agitated.

"Okay, Be there in ten " Steve groaned and turned to look at him.

"Something wrong? "Bucky frowned.

"I've got to go, work needs me " Bucky quickly pulled himself up and grabbed some boxers and a tee, whilst Steve redressed in his clothes from yesterday."

Don't you want to use the shower? " Steve shook his head.

"No time " he grabbed his keys and wallet from the side table and shoved then in his pocket, then turned to face Bucky.

"Listen, I'll call you, could be a few days okay? " Bucky nodded he at least appreciated Steve's honesty, they were grown men for god's sake, he knew Steve would call when he could.

"No worries, you best get going " Steve made to go but had time for one more heated kiss, a little promise of things to come. As Bucky watched Steve gather his things together he was overcome with an emotion that had been missing for a long time, a sense of caring for someone, and hopefully being cared for in return, it was both exhilarating and frightening in equal measure.

"Sooo "They were all sat in the Quinjet on their way to sort out some fuck up or other, Tony hadn't even briefed them yet because it seemed, Steve's love life took precedent over everything else. Steve sighed.

"Now, you think I'll going to tell you now " Clint blinked a few times and shuffled closer.

"Seems as good a time as any " Even Tony stopped meddling with his helmet and moved closer.

"And don't tell me you didn't have sex "Nat scrunched up her nose "cause you reek of it ".Steve did have the good grace to look embarrassed.

"Sorry guys, no time to shower " Clint yipped.

"So you did have sex ".Looking around at the others Steve groaned, by the time they reached their target, Nat would have extracted every single detail, much to Clint and Tony's delight, quite honestly, he already knew was well and truly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't give up on this, but I need positivity at the moment and when people un bookmark it makes me feel I'm failing.  
> For those lovely people who have stuck with me thankyou ❤  
>  I will do my best,


	9. Captain America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda gets a phone call.

Bucky was woken at 4 am by someone hammering on his door.

He'd finished his shift at midnight, spoke briefly to Steve who was still away, then fell into bed exhausted.

It had been over a week since Steve had disappeared but Bucky knew that undercover assignments could drag on for weeks, it hadn't made parting any easier, and judging from the intimate phone calls they had shared over the last few days, it seemed that Steve was missing Bucky every bit as much as Bucky was mourning the sudden loss of Steve.

The hammering became more urgent and pulling himself out of bed he opened the door. Wanda was standing there, she was fully dressed and still having a conversation with someone on the other end of the phone. "

"Okay, he's awake now so I'll fill him in on the way ".The call ended and Wanda looked at Bucky "Get your things, we're leaving".

Wanda barely spoke just helped Bucky shove a few things in a couple of duffle bags, Bucky quickly took one last look around the room just in case he'd missed anything then shut the door behind him.

Wanda grabbed the office keys off the hook and instructed Bucky to wait in the car and she'd follow.

Bucky nodded, he knew the drill, they'd done it before many times, but for some reason this time it hurt to leave.

After throwing his stuff in the boot he settled in the driver's seat and started the ignition, moments later Wanda joined him.

" Gonna tell me where we're going " Bucky pulled out of the parking lot and indicated right, Wanda searched her pockets and pulled out her cigarettes, lighting one she took a drag and then passed it to Bucky.

"Pietro, we're going to see Pietro ".

They drove in silence through the deserted streets, Bucky knew that Wanda would be sad to leave the bar, they'd been happy there, made friends and he'd met Steve but this was the life they'd both chosen, if your covers are broken, you get the hell out and fast.

" So what went wrong ?" It was an hour into the journey and they'd stopped for coffee and energy bars. Wanda sighed, opening her coffee, she loaded it with sugar and creamer.

"Did Steve ever tell you about his job ?"Pausing Wanda found her cigarettes and flipping open the packet, offered Bucky one.

"Special ops, that's all I know, we didn't talk about it, only when he had to take off suddenly. " Wanda slumped against the side of the car and taking a long drag on her cigarette, she hesitated.

"Well turns out that Steve's a little bit more than your average agent, look Bucky, I'm as much to blame as you, I encouraged you " Bucky frowned, inside his stomach was churning, what the fuck had Steve done.

"Turns out your Steve is non-other than Captain fuckin America and the group in the bar the night you met were the rest of the Avengers, I didn't even recognize them without their fancy suits".Bucky felt the blood drain from his body, Steve, his Steve was Captain America, how the fuck had he not known.

Wanda watched as the realization hit him, he'd been an idiot, Steve was probably staking him out, he would almost certainly have to know Bucky's history he was an Avenger after all and with all that Stark tech, they were bound to have run a background check on him, maybe Wanda's too Rumalow was going fuckin to love this.

They were both quiet for a while, lost in their thoughts, Wanda had drifted into a light sleep, so turning on the radio he listened to some country and western shit, when they got to the farm, there would be a full debrief, Brock would more than lightly show up and remind them what idiots they had been, but that was the least of their worries, there were bigger implications for both him Wanda and Pietro if Hydra found out then there would be shit, Bucky knew all too well where the Avengers went, Hydra would surely follow.

The farm was big and homey, there were several large porches full of honeysuckle and Mimosa and white shutters at the windows. It was a cover Pietro did beds for the night, so any new arrivals would go virtually unnoticed in the small town. Wanda had slept for most of the journey and Bucky's mind had been filled with Steve. They'd had sex, great sex, was that part of the act, to fuck your suspect, call him in the early hours of the morning, and tell him how much you miss him. Bucky's head was a mess already, he didn't need any more shit, he was a trained operative and there was a job to do, so reluctantly he dismissed Steve and any emotions he had felt from his mind.

Pietro was waiting for them with hot food, big bowls of Paprikash and warm bread, he could see they were both exhausted so they kept the talking to a minimum the rest could wait until tomorrow,

Bucky showered then gratefully climbed into the large bed, he checked his phone before turning off the light there was a missed call from Steve and he'd left a voicemail.

" Bucky it's Steve, we're about done here and will be heading home, can't wait to see you, really hope you like Italian cause there's this great place in Queen's I want to take you too.

Miss you, we'll talk soon okay ".

Bucky curled into himself, maybe Steve didn't know, that didn't matter now, there were 500 miles between them, Bucky was in South Carolina and Steve was in New York, he had to accept that he'd never see Steve Rodgers again.

Pietro and Wanda were as good as family to Bucky, they'd all gone through the same shit but Were Wanda and Bucky were restless souls, Pietro was a home bird, preferring the stability the guest house had given him for the past three years.

" Coffee ?" Bucky nodded and settled himself on the seat next to Wanda, moments later a large plate of eggs, toast, and butter was put in front of him. "Sleep well? " Pietro settled opposite, Bucky nodded, the accommodation here was bordering on luxurious, with deeply comfortable beds and spacious bathrooms."Wanda didn't keep you up with her snoring then"> Wanda who had been sitting quietly next to him glared.

"I do not snore "Pietro laughed.

"Yes you do, just ask Bucky "Wanda looked indignant, then turned to face Bucky.

"Bucky, do I snore? "Pietro grinned at him.

"I wouldn't call it snoring exactly, more breathing heavily "Pietro laughed and Wanda flipped him the finger.

"I hate you two "Then grabbing her cigarettes, went outside .>

"Brock's called his coming in a couple of hours, they want a meet, not here, we'd be too conspicuous, there's a cabin just out of town". Bucky cut his toast, then spooning on some eggs, took a bite, they weren't wasting any time, he'd hoped they might have a day to themselves, catch their breath but Brock coming had been inevitable, they were lucky it wasn't Peirce himself.


	10. The Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes in search of Bucky.

The Ghost

Natasha watched as Steve once again checked his phone, they were at the debrief from the latest mission and it had been dragging on for hours, and it seemed Steve, who was usually reliable was preoccupied with his phone while at his side, Clint had fallen asleep.

"I sometimes wonder why I bother "Steve glanced up, to find Nick Fury staring straight at him.

"Sorry " Steve had the good grace to look ashamed and put the phone down, Bucky hadn't replied to any of the messages Steve had sent, since his return and he was becoming concerned for Bucky's well being. Closing his file, Fury sighed.

"We're about done anyway, please, will someone please wake Barton, Nat immediately sent a sharp elbow in Clint's direction, causing him to curse.

"I was awake Romanoff "Nat smirked.

"Well get that cute arse moving, we're going for coffee with Steve "Clint blinked at the empty coffee cups that littered the table

"Really? " Nat raised a brow and Clint knew immediately that this was not-negotiable.,

" Steve needs our help, so move, I'll fill you in on the way "Clint groaned and pulled himself out of the seat, he waited while Nat grabbed her things. They then followed Steve who was already out the door and caught him at the lift.

"Hey Steve "Nat smiled "Everything okay? "Steve frowned, still looking intently at his phone, just then the lift door opened and they all crowed in

"Does Tony still have that tracking device for recreational phones? "Nat's finger hovered over the button.

"I think so, is it Bucky? "Steve nodded

"Somethings wrong, call it instinct, sixth sense, whatever, but I've got a bad feeling and I don't want to go storming into the bar, just in case it turns out that I'm wrong" Nat pressed the button for floor twelve and smiled.

"That's why we have Stark technology, let's go see what's happened to your man " Steve instantly looked relieved.

"Thanks, guys ". Clint frowned.

" I thought we were going for coffee ?". Nat rolled her eyes.

"Okay Barton, coffee first, then Bucky ".

"Everyone's mobile phone is traceable, but Starks tracker was quicker and more accurate than most and after about twenty minutes they managed to trace Bucky's phone.

"South Carolina " the tracer finally stopped, "What the hell is he doing at a Bed and Breakfast in South Carolina? "Clint lent forward and squinted at the screen."Looks nice, Maybe he's having an affair " This immediately earned him an elbow in the ribs from Nat.

"Did he say anything about going away ?" Steve shook his head.

"No nothing, that's what's odd, one minute we are arranging to meet the next poof, he's disappeared ".

Nat relaxed back into her seat.

" Steve " she suddenly looked serious, which was always alarming."We could be opening a big can of worms here, have you thought about why Bucky's left, he's a high profile operative, he may have needed to leave, you know how it works ".

Steve nodded, he knew all about having to leave people you cared about behind, he'd done it himself and having to leave that relationship behind still haunted him and he was not willing to do it a second time, even if this time he was the one being left behind.

" I know and if Bucky really doesn't want to see me or can't see me again, I'll accept that, but I want to hear it from him, rather than never knowing the whole truth.". Nat reached out and taking Steve's in her own gave it a gentle squeeze.

"And we're here for you Steve, now do you want to drive or take the Quinjet ".

Brock Rumalow was an arse, Bucky and Wanda sat helpless as the man strode around the room, reminding them just how lapse they had been and accused Bucky of thinking only with his dick.

"If you need a fuck, you only have to ask " he grasped Bucky's jaw and grinned ."Same goes for you Wanda, I ain't fussy ".

"No " Wanda raised a brow "well I am, and it's never gonna happen ".Bucky grinned, which only made Rumalow tighten his grip.

"Barnes, you think that's funny, cause I could have your ass hauled in at a moments notice "Bucky stilled, Peirce was mad and however bad Rumalow was, he wasn't nearly as bad as Peirce, Pierce did things to your head, he sat quietly behind that large desk in an impeccable suit and fucked with your mind.

"So what now? "Wanda attempted to ease the tension that had suddenly filled the room. Brock released his grip and thankfully turned his attention to some files and two parcels lying on the desk. "You stay here with Pietro until we find a new cover, we've got new identities already "Brock passed them each a file, there's also a new phone each and driving licenses but Peirce hasn't decided where to place you yet ".

"How long? " Bucky studied the file, Mr James Winter how original.

"Can't say, there's been a couple of covers blown recently, people taking their fuckin phones with them and not dumping them, I assume neither of you is quite that dumb, we also need to get you new jobs and some more accommodation, their working on it now but it could still be a week maybe more".Brock also gave them a bundle of cash each."Use this, we're still working on bank accounts and we don't want any trails, I assume you've stopped all contact with Rodgers? "Brock looked almost smug and Bucky wanted to wipe that look off his face, the fact that he'd had to leave Steve behind still hurt, he didn't need this smug bastard rubbing his nose in it.

"Of course "What he didn't add was the fact that he'd kept Steve's number and as soon as he got his new phone he'd plumb it in. Bucky knew he'd been slack, he'd only just disposed of his old phone if anyone found out the shit would hit the fan. 

When they finally got back to the Bed and Breakfast, Pietro had lunch waiting for them."How was it? "He gestured for them to sit, then bought over a large dish of pasta and placed it on the table.

"Painful "Wanda lifted the lid and appeared inside. "You made carbonara? "Pietro nodded"With extra pancetta and parmesan," Wanda grinned, "You know I love you, don't you ? " then picking up a large spoon she dished herself a generous serving.

< "I know you do, now tell me everything Brock had to say ". 

<

They ate and talked, Pietro was delighted to hear that they would be staying at least a week and started planning a couple of excursions they could go on."There's this great place called Charleston, its got beaches and the houses are all painted pretty colours, there's also a civil war museum. Wanda laughed and shook her head.

"I'd almost forgotten how excitable you get " Pietro huffed.

"It's just nice having you guys around for a while, I've missed you ", Wanda smiled and reaching across the table, took Pietro's hand in her own. " We've missed you too, let's not dwell on Brock, who's up for a swim ".There was a large pool at the rear of the property and after sorting swimwear and towels they headed outside. Wanda laughed as the boys raced to the pool and dived in, today would be a good day and just for a while, they could leave their troubles behind them.

It's not easy to hide a Quin jet in daylight so Steve opted to drive, anyway, it was nice to get away, even if it was a road trip with Nat and Clint bickering like some old married couple. Nat was next to him, feet resting on the dashboard, sipping bad coffee from a styrofoam cup. Clint meanwhile had built a pillow fort in the back seat and was happily nestled in the middle of it.

"How long till we get there? "Clint's voice drifted from the backseat, he'd been mercifully asleep for most of the journey, so he and Nat had chilled out and listened to old tunes on the radio, speaking only occasionally.

Steve looked at the Sat Nav "About two hours, anyone fancy snacks? "This was met by approval, especially Clint, so spotting the next service station they pulled in. 

"I need to pee " Clint headed straight towards the toilets, leaving Steve and Nat to buy snacks.

"Have you thought what you're going to say to him " Nat picked up a large bag of chips and put it in the basket?

"Not really "Steve hovered at the drinks fridge "I just want to hear what he's got to say, it might hurt but I'm prepared for that ". Nat hummed and threw in some candy, she knew Clint liked.

"You like him a lot, don't you? " Steve sighed.

"I can't explain it, but it was like I'd known Bucky all my life, the way we fitted together felt right ", Nat nodded her eyes falling on Clint who had just wandered in 

" I know exactly what you mean ".

The last two hours of the journey passed quickly, Clint was quiet because he had a big bag of candy to occupy him and Steve had turned up the tunes and he and Nat were humming along.

Steve had to admit, the passing countryside was incredibly pretty and every so often you caught a glimpse of the glittering ocean. Eventually, the road led them into a small but picturesque town, it was full of pretty houses and even prettier parks.

"It's should be just up here on the right "Nat helped Steve navigate the final stretch. Steve Indicated right and they turned into a quiet road, with only a few large houses dotted either side of the street.

"They're on the left " Clint crowded in pointing at a large isolated house to the left of them. Steve halted the car and switched off the ignition then he took a deep breath, he suddenly aware of Nat's hand on his shoulder.

"You can do this Rodgers " Steve nodded, he appreciated Nat and Clint accompanying him but this last bit he needed to do on his own.

"You wait in the car, this could go either way " Steve checked himself in the mirror, he looked tired but then he had just driven 500 miles. Opening the door he pulled himself out and took a minute to straighten his clothes, His heart was thumping now and nerves were kicking in, but he needed to know why Bucky had just up and left, only then would he be able to lay whatever this thing they had together to rest.

Walking up the from drive he was aware of laughter coming from the rear of the property, so Bucky wasn't alone. He moved to the side gate and tried the latch, it opened easily and he followed a small path which led down the side of the building, then opened out into a spacious garden.

"Bucky "Steve called out, so's not to startle the three figures in the pool, one was Bucky he knew instantly, the other Wanda but the didn't recognize the third

Bucky stilled and turned towards him, he was bare-chested, the sun glistening off the water, and Steve didn't think he'd seen anything more beautiful.

"Steve " Bucky was up and out of the water in seconds" Steve, how did you find me? " Wet arms were thrown around his neck and he was pulled into a searing kiss, Steve pulled Bucky impossibly close, not caring about the others.

"I needed to see you, I needed to know " Steve cupped Bucky's face with his hands, and looked him directly in the eye."Bucky If you need me to go, or want me to go I will but I can't just end this not knowing "Bucky pulled him close and kissed him again.

"Please don't go, I'll explain everything, I was going to call "Bucky knew if Brock or Pierce found out, he would be in deep shit but just at that moment, he didn't care all he cared about was Steve. 


	11. Some of our Avengers are missing  .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half the Avengers have gone AWOL and Tony is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone feels like commenting, please feel free, feedback is most welcome :)

Some of our Avengers are missing.

"Tony "Pepper wandered through the door of Tony's lab, only to find both he and Bruce tinkering with some Hydraulic system that was scattered messily across one of the large benches, they both looked terrible, as though they'd been there all night and glancing at the pile of discarded containers that littered the room, had lived off nothing but Coffee and take out pizza.

> "Tony "She tried again and Tony finally acknowledged her, lifting his head and smiling, "How long have you two been down here? " Going to the refrigerator, she pulled out two bottles of water and handed one to Tony and the second to Bruce."You both look awful, honestly, it smells like someones died in here "gingerly she began picking up the dirty food containers and putting them in the waste bin, then rummaging under the sink, emerged with some air freshener.

"Are you here for a reason honey? " Tony stood, stretching out the aches and pains in his back as he did so, Pepper stilled and then smiled, having completely forgotten the reason she had gone down to tony's man cave in the first place.

"Oh yes, we seem to have lost some of the team "Tony who had resumed tinkering with an adapter stilled.

"What do you mean, lost some the team? "Pepper sighed.

"Well, I went looking for Steve, and Nat when Jarvis informed me that they had left the building for several days and hadn't specified when they would be returning ".Tony frowned.

"Jarvis is this true? "There was a pause "Jarvis? "

"Um, yes sir, Mr Rodgers, Miss Romanoff, and Mr Barton left two days ago to an unspecified destination "Tony dropped what he was doing, now more interested in where half the Avengers have gone."They did, however, leave with a company phone and left you some contact details in case of emergencies, they also left their mobiles back here in the tower as a precaution.

"Please trace that phone for me, Jarvis, I want to know exactly where they've gone ".

"You could just call them and find out where they are "Pepper rolled her eyes in despair, but this was Tony and she had got used to his way of dealing with things and Tony never took the easy option.

Once Bucky and Steve had stopped sucking face (as Clint put it ) he went back and fetched the others from the car.

"About time "Clint huffed, easing his way out of his blanket fort and finally stretching his legs.

"Sorry Guys" Steve looked apologetic "Bucky's in the Back, with Wanda and her brother "Nat quirked a brow.

"Everything okay? " Steve nodded.

"Yeah, seems you where right, they pulled both Bucky and Wanda, and sent them here, it's a place they put agents while there finding them new identities, but it's also a regular Band B, which means that I've just booked us in for two nights " Nat looked at the trunk.

"So we'll need our stuff? " Steve nodded

"Yep, I booked you in as Mr and Mrs Smith, cause I kinda liked the film and you are both trained assassins " Clint grinned.

"I like it "Picking up the bags, he signalled to Nat to follow "Come on Mrs Smith, your husband needs to pee ".

Avengers didn't have holidays but if Steve had been given a choice, he would have picked somewhere exactly like this. The bed and breakfast were large and homey and it didn't take him long to move his stuff into Bucky's room. Shutting the door behind him he sighed."Come here "Pulling Bucky close he kissed him "Damm it, this is probably the worst idea I've had since coming out the ice, I probably should have come alone, but you know how Nat can be ", Bucky hummed, caught up in the sudden onslaught of kisses.

"I would have contacted you, once we had settled "Steve sighed and dropped onto the bed, taking Bucky with him.

"I know, it's only that people I like have a habit of disappearing, and I'm not willing to lose anyone else, not if I can help it "Bucky kissed him again, it was heated and needy and Steve savoured the taste of him.

"Well I'm glad you're here, how long have we got, straggling Steves's body, Bucky loosened his khaki pants and smirked "Steve groaned as his cock hardening in interest.

"A couple of days tops, if three Avengers go AWOL, someone is bound to come looking.

Whereas Steve had been discrete and travelled by car so's not to draw attention, Tony didn't hesitate in firing up the Quinijet, It wasn't that the Avengers couldn't take holidays, they could, but there was a correct procedure and secondly, they hadn't asked him along and he was a little hurt.

"Pepper honey "Tony was busy searching through a pile of stuff "Where are my swimming trunks? "Pepper paused.

"Why? "Tony shrugged

" If I'm going all that way, I may as well enjoy some of the facilities, but I can't remember which drawer my trunks are in "Rolling her eyes Pepper made for a large storage cupboard in the corner of the walk-in wardrobe "/.

"Here " She threw a pair of long beach shorts at him, they were blue with a little shark print.

"Thanks, Hon "Tony beamed, it had been a long time since he'd had a holiday and he was quite excited at the prospect of a couple of days away.

"Tony, you know we can go away anytime, you only have to say the word "Tony smiled.

"I know hun, you don't mind do you, Bruce is still downstairs and Rhodey is only a phone call away

"Smiling Pepper shook her head.

"Of course not, go have some fun "Tony grinned.

"Promise, when I get back, we'll plan something, go away, just the two of us ". Pepper laughed.

"Tony Stark, I'm going to hold you to that ", Finding his matching beach towel, Pepper passed it to Tony "Now shoo, I have things to do "Tony saluted, then made for the quintet.

"Pietro", was probably the world's best cook and if Clint's heart hadn't already belonged to Nat, he would marry Pietro, especially if it meant he woke up to his blueberry pancakes every day. Pietro flushed at Clint's compliments but then saw Nat's face so hastily changed the subject.

"I thought we might all go to Charleston today, you remember that town I told you about "Pietro moved around the breakfast table and filled up Bucky's empty coffee cup for him.

"How far is it? "Clint bit into another blueberry pancake and hummed.

"Only thirty minutes, you'll love it, there are a museum, a beach, and a fantastic ice cream parlour " Clint's eye's immediately lit up Steve couldn't help but wonder how a guy who had just demolished a huge stack of pancakes could contemplate icecream ."If there's Icecream, I'm game " Steve looked over at Bucky who nodded, it seemed everyone was on board.

"Yeah, I like that idea, if everyone's happy, we will leave in about fifteen minutes, Bucky, Nat and I will take my car, Clint you go with Pietro and Wanda ".

Charleston was indeed very pretty, the narrow streets were lined with immaculate front yards, full of bright coloured flowers and candy-coloured houses, the sea shimmered in the distance plus there were plenty of attractive shops and restaurants to explore. After a few minutes of discussion, it was clear they all had different agendas, Clint wanted to browse the shops and eat icecream and Nat was relived when Pietro offered to accompany him. Nat and Wanda were heading straight to the beach, they wanted a tan goddam it and Steve and Bucky decided that they wanted to explore the museum, then they would all meet back later.

Leaving the others, Steve and Bucky headed in the direction of the museum, reaching out Bucky took Steve's hand on his own.

"I still can't believe you followed me here " Bucky turned and smiled "I'm really glad you did though, this is nice ".Steve had to agree, it probably foolish and he was in no doubt that they would all be reprimanded when they finally returned to base but just at this moment, he didn't care, he was feeling content, it was a perfect summers day and he was walking hand in hand with Bucky.

"Where will they send you? "Steve finally asked the question that had been haunting him, Bucky shrugged.

"Depends could be anywhere, that's up to Pierce, probably some dust bowl, seems we pissed him off, at least I'll still have Wanda" Steve stilled, they were now standing outside the entrance to the little museum.

"What did you do to piss him off? "Steve searched his pockets, looking for some change.

"Oh you know, went on dates with Captain America "Steve stopped what he was doing and looked directly at Bucky.

"Your kidding, right? "Bucky shook his head, then grabbing Steve by the hand, started to move towards the door.

"Nope, your pretty high profile and I was or still am an undercover operative, they hid me Steve but people tend to start noticing when your dating Captain America".They finally made it inside after paying at the little kiosk.

"Shit, I knew I shouldn't have come " Steve suddenly slumped onto one of the benches lining the museum walls."I've probably got you in even more trouble "Bucky settled himself beside him.

"Listen, Steve, we got ticked off, it wasn't that bad, Peirce was more pissed that two of his highly trained operatives didn't recognize you, or the rest of the Avengers "Steve laughed.

"He's got a point " Bucky grinned and getting up pulled Steve with him.

"Anyway, the good thing is, once we've been placed, they pretty much leave us alone, and just so long as we're at the B and B there will be no contact from them until our new identities arrive, so in theory, as long as nothing draws there attention, we're good ". They continued around the museum in silence, only really talking when something caught their eye, the museum was only small, so they were finished in just under an hour. "What now? "Bucky pulled out a hairband from his pocket and pulled his hair up into a pony, It was just past midday and the sun was now beating down on them.

"It's too early for lunch, lets head to the beach, find the girls " Bucky agreed.

"I could use a swim " grabbing Bucky's hand Steve headed in the direction of the sea, it was amazing how quickly he and Bucky had fallen in step with one another, it was like they had always known each other, everything was just so easy with Bucky.

"Have you packed your speedo's? "Bucky gave him the finger.

"Fuck you Rodgers " Steve laughed.

"Yes please ".

The thing about being Avenger's or super assassins in Bucky and Wanda's case is that you could easily forget how nice the simple things were, like sitting on the beach in the afternoon sun. The girls had set up camp near some cliffs so there was some partial shade, both Clint and Steve burnt easily in the sun and after lunch, Bucky had taken his time applying Steve's high factor sun cream to every dip and curve of Steve's body, Clint must have noticed how aroused they both were by the time Bucky had finished and had suggested they got a room.

Steve wandered down to the water's edge to cool down and Bucky took a few moments to admire his new boyfriend. Bucky was naturally dark and years in the desert meant he tanned easily. Steve, however, had pink tones to his skin that slowly turned golden the more bronzed he got the more pricing the blue of his eyes. Bucky knew he had lucked out the day he'd met Steve and he needed to thank Wanda someday soon.

Brock was sat in his office, it was hot as hell and he was struggling to find any relief as the air conditioning had chosen the hottest fuckin day of the year to pack up. He went to the fridge and dug out an ice pack and held it into the back of his head in an attempt to cool down.

"Sir "there was a knock on the door and Brock grunted for the person to enter, he was in no mood for people today, not only was it too hot but Pierce had let Wanda and Barnes off lightly, Brock had wanted to throw the book at them, put them in the high-security unit, until they learned to behave but Pierce had barely punished them, instead choosing to place them with Pietro.

"Sir there's been some activity, the Quinjet left Stark Tower several minutes ago "Brock shrugged.

"I haven't had any alerts, have we intercepted any calls? " The other man shook his head.

"No sir but that's the weird thing, the quinjet was only in the air for several minutes ".Brock sighed

"Maintenance maybe? "It wasn't unusual for Stark to run regular tests on the quintet.

"That's what I thought but it's were the quinjet went that concerns me "Brock looked at the man, "it landed in South Carolina.


	12. Sheild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't just park a Quinjet and expect no one to notice .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter because I didn't want a long gap between posting :)  
> Feedback most welcome .

Sheild

"Get me the coordinates on that Quinjet will you "Brock sprung into action "and get me Peirce on the phone " The other man nodded and then disappeared into the office opposite Brocks, only to return moments later.

  
"Peirce on the phone for you sir " Brock nodded and picked up the office handset.

  
"Sir" Brock watched the screen as the coordinates came up, the Quinjet was parked just half a mile from Pietro's B and B ."Sir, there has been some movement the Quinjet took off from Stark tower less than an hour ago "Brock paused.

  
"And you're telling me this because? "Peirce's voice was calm and collected as always.

  
"I'm telling you because the Quinjet has parked in South Carolina, not half a mile away from the bed and Breakfast ". On the other end of the phone there was silence, then the sound of movement, someone getting up from a chair and moving across the room.

"He's right sir " Brock could hear another mans voice in the background "It's parked up in some farmland just east of Pietro's " There was more sounds of movement, then Peirce came back on the phone.

  
"Scramble sector eight, take the armoured cars and rendezvous at Upton Park and await further instructions ".

"Yes sir ", Brock ended the call, then gathering his belongings, hastily made his way towards the helipad.The helicopter was already running and ducking to avoid the propeller, Brock jumped on board.

  
"Sir, I've alerted sector eight and they will rendezvous with us at O 'nineteen hundred hours "Brock glanced at his watch, it was half six now, and the helicopter journey would be no longer than forty minutes.

  
"Fine, let Peirce know I'm on my way ".

"The journey home was quiet, Steve drove whilst Bucky looked idly out of the window, the sun was setting and threw beautiful golden hues across the sky, in the back Nat and Clint slept and following on behind them Bucky could see Wanda and Pietro in the jeep.

  
"You okay? " Steve's hand reached out and settled on Bucky's knee, Bucky nodded, today had been perfect in every way, Steve had been perfect and a little of him wished that every day could be like this one.

  
"Do you ever wonder why we do, what we do, why we didn't choose a simpler life? " Steve shrugged.

  
"My life was always going to be the Army, all I ever wanted as a kid "Bucky smiled "Then after the serum, well I felt like I owed everyone, for making me who I am and now I don't know anything else ".Steve had often considered abandoning his life as Captain America, but what does a pumped-up superhero do, other than saving the world? " What about you, what keeps you doing what you do ? ". Bucky sighed and resumed staring out of the window.

"Same I suppose, Orphanage and Army are all I've ever known, just assumed that one day I'll be slower than the other guy, then bye-bye Bucky ". Steve felt a jolt at Bucky's words, did his life mean so little to him.

"Do you not think you could find happiness? " Bucky hummed.

"If you'd asked me that two weeks ago, I'd have said no, but now " he grasped Steve's hand in his own "Now I'm not so sure ".

By the time they got back, it was just past seven and Steve and Bucky climbed out of the car, leaving Clint and Nat asleep in the back.

"Let them rest "Steve reached for Bucky's hand but Bucky has stilled and looked suddenly anxious

"Steve, did we leave all those lights on? "Steve looked towards the house, nearly every room downstairs was flooded with light, Steve shook his head.

"All the lights were off when we left ", Bucky blinked back at him

"That's what I thought "just then Wanda and Pietro pulled up in the jeep, Wanda's eyes scanned the place then she gestured to Bucky who moved so swiftly it even caught Steve off guard. The way Bucky and Wanda moved was incredible to watch, Steve went to follow but was stopped by Pietro.

"Let them do it "Steve stilled and watched as the two assassins used their stealth-like ability to scan the house, two minutes later Bucky reappeared his body language the total opposite of what it had been a few moments ago.

"Steve, you have a visitor " Steve frowned but followed Bucky into the garden, where he found Tony floating in the pool, on a pink lilo.

"Stevie "he waved what looked like a cocktail at him and grinned "I hope you don't mind, but I let myself in " Wanda muttered something in Russian and Bucky laughed.

"Tony, what the hell are you doing here? "Tony shrugged.

"I fancied a little break, though I'd join my friends for a couple of days ". Steve looked apologetically at Bucky.

"Sorry, I had no idea " Bucky who was still staring at Tony frowned suddenly.

"How did he get here? " Steve looked in vain for Tony's iron man suit.

"Tony, you didn't use the Quinjet did you? ", Tony who was now splashing around stilled.

"Yeah, figured you guys might want a lift home or something " The colour drained from Bucky's face.

"How long has he been here? "Steve noticed how anxious the other three had suddenly become.

"Tony, when did you arrive? " Tony glanced at his watch and squinted.

"About six, cocktail hour "he beamed, Bucky turned to Wanda and Pietro face ashen.

"Then it's already too late ".

< /p>


	13. No Room to Run.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's holidays are short-lived:)

No room to run.

Bucky, Pietro, and Wanda moved quickly, Wanda shut all the shutters and secured all the locks. Pietro herded all the guests inside and explained to Tony that he may want to put some clothes on and Bucky found the ammunition. Coming back into the room Bucky dispensed the weaponry, Steve watched as he moved efficiency, with little or no emotion.

"Who will come "Steve finally broke the silence, Bucky who was busy loading a rocket launcher shrugged.

  
"Not sure but when they do come we need to be ready ", Steve nodded and waited while Bucky gave him directions and then took a position at one of the windows.

"Here "Bucky threw a machine gun at Tony as he entered the room, he'd changed into shorts and flipflops, Bucky had been hoping for Iron man ." Back kitchen window "rolling his eyes Tony did as he was told.

"Wanda, any news? "Bucky glanced over to were Wanda was fiddling with an earpiece.

"Brock is close, he's two minutes away and he's got the eighth division with him " Bucky visibly paled, Peirce was coming for the Avengers and he didn't really care who got hurt in the process, Bucky looked at Steve.

"If you have any ideas, now may be a good time to voice them, because we've got an elite squadron of mercenaries and a couple of armored vehicles about to arrive on our doorstep " Steve glanced at Tony.

"We need backup Tony, we can't handle those numbers, not here, not like this "Tony wandered through from the kitchen and pulled out his Stark phone from the pocket of his shorts.

"Who have you got in mind? "Steve thought for a second, they needed someone who could arrive quickly and unnoticed, which ruled out Hulk and Thor.

"Rhodey and get him to contact Sam " Tony saluted and then disappeared back into the kitchen to make the call.

"What about Nat and Clint? " Pietro's voice came from his vantage point on the top of the stairs "

"Shit, I forgot, they are still in the car "Steve shifted, glancing out at the Jeep parked at the end of the drive, "How far away is Brock ?" Wanda glanced at the screen her earpiece was hooked up too.

"Two minutes away, they've just turned into the road " Steve looked at Bucky, he had to go get them.

"I've got this " Pietro flung open the front door made for the car.

"Fuck he's quick " Steve watched from the window as Pietro moved down the drive at lightning speed.< "Brocks in firing distance " Wanda looked up at Steve./p>

"Come on, Clint "Steve moved to the front door and held it open .he could feel his whole body tense, Brock was less than a minute away, Pietro pulled a sleepy Clint from the back seat, Nat for her part was much more alert, already scanning the street for any threat. The first shot sailed through the air, hitting the windscreen and shattering it, narrowly missing them, Nat came bursting through the door, closely followed by Pietro and Clint.

"What the fuck ?" Clint glanced around him at the now barricaded room.

"No time to explain " Bucky threw him a rifle "You're a snipper? "Clint nodded "Upstairs front window, the one on the left, it has a better view of the road " Clint nodded and disappeared upstairs to take up his position.

"What can I do? "Nat's strength was hand to hand combat, bucky wasn't even sure she could shoot a rifle."I'm an excellent shot "Bucky grinned and she was a fuckin mind reader to boot.

"Okay," Bucky threw her the last remaining rifle "line up next to Steve ", Nat settled, her position mirroring Steves's.

"Who exactly is coming for us? "Tony's voice drifted from the kitchen, Bucky looked at Wanda and shrugged.

"You might as well tell them, if we're going to die, they deserve the truth "Wanda sighed and removed her earpiece.

"Bucky, Pietro and I aren't your average assassins, and we don't work for shield either "Steve turned to look at Bucky, who's faced was void of emotion, jaw clenched."We were picked up by Peirce, Shield had raided a Hydra facility that had been experimenting on young adolescents, Pietro, Bucky and I are some of those children, plucked from orphanages because we displayed abilities ". 

"I've heard of this "Nat interrupted, Wanda nodded

"Peirce bought us back and used us and others as his own special task force, but the work we did wasn't always for Shield "Steve stilled, he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what Wanda had to say and he was right ." some of the work we did was for Hydra ". 

Tension filled the air, Wanda however continued." The shield is riddled with Hydra agents, as soon as Pierce found out that Bucky was seeing Steve, he had us moved, my guess is to lure Steve and the rest of you, I should have seen this, I'm sorry ", Steve watched Bucky's profile, he was still staring out the window, grey eyes a storm of emotions.

Nat shrugged," I heard about these advanced soldiers, I thought they were a myth, a fairytale". Wanda shook her head and smiled

"There were four of us, Wanda's eyes settled on Bucky, we lost one ".

Everyone was quiet, guns trained, waiting for the shots to start.

" How do we know we can trust you? " Tony appeared from the kitchen, rifle pointed at Bucky.

"That's a good question and one that deserves an honest answer, Bucky, Pietro and I have been trying to escape Pierce for years but we can't take him on alone, with you guys we stand a chance, plus " she smiled "Bucky is so in love with Steve, he'd rather die than have anything happen to him ".

All eyes fell on Bucky, who remained unmoved.

" For what it's worth, I love you too ", Steve felt a huge wave of emotions ride over him, and he wanted nothing more than to take the super-assassin in his arms and kiss him, but probably now wasn't the best timing. Bucky blinked and looked back at Steve his grey eyes a storm of love, hate, and fear, he'd lost so much to Pierce already, with Steve he had another chance of happiness and they were not taking it from him.

"I love you too Hon "it was Clint's voice from upstairs and Nat rolled her eyes, whilst everyone else laughed.

"Yeah, Yeah, ditto that " she stayed natural like Nat always did in these situations, but Steve knew there was an incredible bond between them both.

"Love you Wanda " Now everyone was giggling and Tony appeared from the kitchen, rifle in one hand, a cookie in the other.

"What about me ? "he frained a wounded look, Steve grinned.

"Yeah Tony, we love you too ".Tony smiled and settled back in position, just before Brock opened fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won't get heavy and I promise , no one will get hurt.  
> As always feedback would be lovely.


	14. Flying men and a Hydra Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey and Sam to the rescue, meanwhile inside the house all hell breaks loose.
> 
> I had carefully planned this chapter but had a chance to write whilst traveling, it's not from notes but memory .  
> There are probably mistakes and it won't be the best but it's a plot twist I've been looking forward too.
> 
> As always your feedback is most welcome :)

Flying Men and a Hydra Assassin

"I thought it was supposed to be a holiday " Sam swooped to avoid a seagull who had just stupidly appeared in his flight path.

"It was, but then it all went tits up and now they have Hydra camping out on their doorstep "Sam checked his navigation equipment, they were ten minutes away.

"I blame Barnes, I knew there was something shifty about him when he came down to the center "Rhodey swooped down in front of him and gave him the finger.

"You're just jealous "

Sam spluttered then decided to chase Rhodey, it was childish but he didn't care, Rhodey continued "Your jealous that Steve's getting some and you're not ".

  
"Am not, I have sex, great sex" Sam continued.

"Oh yeah "Rhodey swooped through his flight path. "Who with? "Sam scoffed.

"People, lots of people,I'm a great fuck" Sam was about to continue when his tracker alerted them to the fact that they were closing in on their destination, he would have this out with Rhodey later over a beer, he was getting sex, lots of sex, thank you very much.

"Wanda " it was Clint "Wanda I'm running out of Ammo " They had been exchanging fire for the last 30 minutes and had managed to keep the house from being breeched, Brock had nearly made it through the back, mainly because Tony had decided to put the kettle on and have a cup of tea, luckily Steve had spotted them and nipped it in the bud.

"I'm short too ", Steve glanced at Bucky who still stood expressionless at the window, picking off targets with jaw-dropping accuracy, Steve knew that Clint was a great Sniper but Bucky was something else.

"There should be some reserves in the cellar, Wanda can you show Steve where the ammo is kept " Bucky resumed firing, instantly hitting yet another target. Wanda removed her headphones "

"Pietro, can you take over from me on the radio, Rhodey and Sam are about five minutes away, I need to bring them in " Pietro nodded, then gesturing to Steve, Wanda led him down a long flight of stairs to the cellar.

The cellar resembled a fuckin armory, Steve couldn't help but think that if a regular guest ever wandered down here, they would fuckin freak. 

"Here "Wanda started loading boxes of ammo into his arms, the whole cellar was well stocked Steve scoured the place whilst he waited, he would take these upstairs but there were several other things they could use, especially the crossbow, he'd come back for those. 

"Thanks, Wanda "Steve strode upstairs, dropping the ammo at the feet of Bucky, Nat, then finally Clint, then headed back down to the cellar to see what else they could use.

Steve and Wanda had only been back in the cellar for a few moments when they could hear a commotion upstairs, Pietro was shouting and it sounded as though a table had been upturned, Hydra had finally breached their defenses, luckily all was not lost, they still had the element of surprise, Sam and Rhodey would arrive at any moment.

"Wanda stay here, I'll see what's going on "Wanda nodded and Steve started to climb the stairs, he was aware of more shouting, it was Nat this time and she seemed to be shouting at Bucky, Steve moved slowly, peering around the corner he saw Pietro unconscious on the floor, there were no Hyda assassins but Bucky had Clint pinned to the wall and Nat was desperately trying to pull him off,

"What the fucks going on? " Steve stilled, Nat turned to look at him.

"Your boyfriend here " She grimaced as she took another strike from Bucky "Your boyfriend's gone feral, some guy blasted out some words, freight car, Seventeen, daybreak, I don't know what the fuck else, all of a sudden he turned fucking creepy, said he'd comply, then started to attack us all "Steve froze.

"What the fuck , Bucky " Steve shouted, Clint meanwhile was looking a little blue " Bucky stop " Bucky halted then slowly turned to look at Steve " Bucky it's me Steve "cold grey eyes stared back.

"Who the hells Steve? " Then the full force of the Winter soldier descended on him,


	15. Okay so my boyfriend gets a little moody sometimes .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky becomes a badass and a couple of winged assassins swoop in and save the day.
> 
> It's later than I intended , but I'm back at work , so that's good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment anyone ,I'm more than happy to hear your thoughts :)

Okay, so my boyfriend gets a little moody sometimes.

Steve is strong, really strong but Bucky had knocked him over like a skittle at a bowling alley. Admittedly his boyfriend had caught him off guard, that's how they had both ended up on the floor, a tangled mess of superhero and super-assassin. Nat had now straddled Bucky, long legs wrapped Assasin style around his neck and Tony was attacking him with a frying pan, both of which were having little or no effect.

"What the fuck is this guy made of? " Tony swung the frying pan again, hitting the side of Buckys face, he didn't even flinch at the impact.

"Well if I'm right " Nat huffed as she tried to release Steve from Bucky's vice-like grip, "He's one of a few Hydra Super assassins, I had heard rumors that they existed, never thought I'd meet one though, always thought they were more of a myth."

"Bloody typical "Steve huffed from under the weight of not only Bucky but also Nat " you finally start dating someone you like and he turns out to be a Hydra created, killing machine "Tony grinned.

"Not exactly the type you take home to meet the parents " Nat laughed.

"Yeah, say the wrong thing and bye-bye grannie ".Steve groaned, firstly at the thought that the guy he loved had some serious issues, and secondly, the combination of both Bucky and Nat was beginning to feel heavy.

"Move "Wanda's heavily accented voice came from the doorway, in her arms was a large rifle and despite his boyfriend's recent attempts to kill him, Steve still panicked.

"You're not going to kill him? " Wanda huffed.

"No, of course not, just stun him, I know this looks a serious weapon but it won't hurt and there's enough sedative in one of these darts to knock out a Rhino. Nat, Tony if you could move ". Nat climbed off, which left Steve with Bucky still latched onto him,

"Sorry Bucky "Wanda whispered, more to herself than anyone else, then leveling her rifle, took her shot.

It was only once Bucky was sedated that everyone remembered that Brock was still outside and had been moments away from bashing the doors in. Tony tentatively peeked through the window, the two armored vehicles that had been parked outside, were now smoldering wrecks and all of Brocks's attention was focused on Sam and Rhodey, who looked like they were seriously kicking ass. 

"Here "picking up a rifle, Nat threw it to Steve, Tony had already resumed position at the kitchen window and Clint was back upstairs, Pietro, unfortunately, was still out cold but not badly hurt.

Taking up position next to Nat he nodded, he would worry about Bucky later but now he was definitely in the mood to kick some Hydra ass.

"Soooo "Sam poked Bucky with the end of his gun "Your new boyfriends a Hydra agent " Rhodey blew a long whistle and shook his head.

"Bummer " Steve chose to ignore them, instead concentrating on the cleaning up exercise going on outside.

"I told him he creeped me out when I met him but Steve wouldn't listen" Sam whispered to Rhodey, not very discreetly.

"But you can see why he fell hard, Hydra agent or not, the guys hot as fuck ", Sam shrugged.

"Not my type, too hairy, now she is most definitely my type, " Wanda entered the room, gun in one hand, a cup of tea in the other.

"Pietro's resting, he's got a mild concussion but nothing serious, Steve looked relieved.

"I'll go sit with him if you like? " Clint who had been picking up broken debris looked at Wanda, who smiled. 

"He'd like that, thanks Clint ". Sam meanwhile cleared his throat, so's to draw Wanda's attention to him.

"I don't think, we've met ", Sam visibly checked Wanda out "I'm Sam and this here is Rhodey " Steve wasn't certain how Wanda would react to the new additions but she just smiled.

"It was you two outside, yes ", Sam nodded.

"Yeah, that was us, I'm only sorry Brock escaped ". Wanda just shrugged.

"It's not Brock who concerns me, it was whoever was with him ", Steve glanced at Bucky, who was still lying motionless on the floor, only hours ago they had spent an idyllic afternoon together and declared their feelings for one another, how had everything gone to shit so quickly.

"You mean Brock didn't do this? " Wanda shook her head. 

"No, this is way past anything Brocks capable of, Brocks a grunt and Peirce is the one that pulls his strings, no whoever did this to Bucky has access to classified Hydra information and as long as he has it, Bucky is a danger to himself and everyone around him, we need to get him to somewhere secure, somewhere Hydra can't find him "

Two hours later and they were all packed into the Quinjet, it had been decided that the best place to deal with Bucky, would be Stark tower, it was secure, had the facilities Bucky needed, and lastly and most importantly it was Hydra free.

"So what's the story with Bucky? " Tony looked at Wanda, who sighed. Steve hadn't asked yet, preferring to wait till he was alone with Wanda but Tony had every right to know as did Clint and Nat.

"As you know, Bucky, Pietro, and I were taken from our Orphanages by Hydra in our early teens and moved to a Hydra facility along with another boy called Alexandru, there they worked to develop our natural abilities, Pietro was quick, they liked that, Alex was gifted with strength and a remarkably sharp mind, same as Bucky. They homed our skills, educated us, built up our strength but that wasn't enough, Hydra wanted to make a super-soldier, an assassin to rival all others. 

They started to experiment, with volunteers at first but then Alexandru was chosen to be the face of Hydra. They took him away, locked him up for weeks and when he came back he had changed. Bucky felt it the most, he and Alex were incredibly close, but the new Alex was cold and distant, they would take him away for weeks at a time and each time he came back, he was a little less human, more machine." Wanda had begun to look visibly distressed and Pietro moved next to her and took her hand in his own.

"Wanda, you don't have too " but Wanda shook her head.

"No Pietro, they need to know the truth, they deserve to know exactly what they're dealing with ". Pietro squeezed her hand and nodded, somehow giving Wanda strength.

"This continued for a while, but then Alex began to get hostile, even to Bucky, lashing out and having to be restrained, in the end, it became so bad and so little of the original Alex was left, they decided to terminate him, Bucky was devastated.

They left us alone for a while but eventually came looking for a replacement for Alex, Pietro was too young so that left me and Bucky, Bucky begged them to spare me and pick him, in the end, they conceded and he was taken away". Steve starred at the man next to him, his face peaceful as he slept, what sort of horrors had he been subjected too, what atrocities had he witnessed "We lost touch, they didn't bring Bucky back, not like they had Alex, then one day he showed up, took out all of the guards single-handedly and freed us, we ran for a while but were eventually got picked up by Pierce ".

"Wow," Clint let out a long, slow whistle. "You guys have been through a ton of shit " But Pietro shook his head.

"Bucky, Bucky's been through a ton of shit and most of it was because he wanted to protect us ".

"When did he join the army? " Clint moved closer and swinging his arm around Nat, pulled her into his side, Steve immediately felt a pang of jellousy course through him, would he ever have that level of intimacy with Bucky again?

"We'd been working for Pierce for a couple of years, but Bucky was not easy to hide and Pierce decided the best place to put him was the army, shipped him out to Afganistan, and left him there for nine years. After he got shot, he got shipped home and once he had recovered he came looking for us, ever since then we have been looking for a way of escape, a way to finally leave Hydra for good. ". 

This was a lot to absorb and Wanda looked exhausted when she'd finished, everyone fell quiet for a while, Nat had curled herself around Clint and seemed to be sleeping, Wanda and Pietro were talking quietly between themselves which left Steve and Tony.

"We will fix him "Steve looked up to see Tony watching him "Whatever it takes Steve, we'll fix him I promise ".


	16. Men in white coats .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is placed in isolation and a plan is formed.

Men in white coats.

Once back in Stark tower, everyone ate and then retired, Clint and Nat took Pietro to their accommodation which was sweet and took a weight off Wanda's mind.

Tony had gone to find Bruce, which left Steve, and Wanda, Steve was reeling from the events earlier and Tony had insisted on putting Bucky in the maximum-security unit, used normally by Bruce when he went all green and moody.

"I fuckin hate this "Steve stared through the glass at were Bucky lay sleeping "I fuckin hate that someone messed with his mind, I hate that he's not here in my arms, I hate that I can't help him "reaching out Wanda rested her hand on his arm.

"At least he's safe and he's going to get help, the best help ". Steve slumped down into a chair and fought back the tears that had been threatening for most of the day.

"Tell me more, I need to know "Steve looked at Wanda, eyes pleading, she looked exhausted and he felt guilty asking but he needed to know everything. Wanda pulled up the seat opposite his and settled herself.<" How old were you? ", Wanda's eyes softened.

"Thirteen, Bucky was twelve and Pietro was nine "

"Nine ", Wanda nodded. Steve tried to comprehend, just nine years old.

" How old was Alex? " Wanda sighed.

"Alex was fifteen and the eldest, he was eighteen when they took him for intense training, nineteen when they brainwashed him into becoming the supersoldier they so desperately wanted, he died aged twenty" The sadness was back, blue eyes clouded in sorrow.

"What did they do to him? "Wanda shook her head.

"I'm not sure, all I know was men in white coats would come and take him away, he would be gone for days at a time and when he came back, he would be traumatized, Bucky would be the one who took care of him "she seemed to look into Steve's very soul "they were extremely close ". 

Wanda went quiet and Steve went back to staring at Bucky" Is there any way of helping him, I mean can we fix this? "Wanda stood and seem to compose herself, emotions were running high tonight. 

"I know a way, it's risky but it might just work, I need to talk to tony, but not tonight, you need to rest ".

Steve watched her leave, then finding some blankets, made a makeshift bed so he could still see Bucky sleeping soundly, Steve pressed his hand against the glass, tomorrow they would start to fix things "Goodnight Bucky, I love you ".

Steve woke with a start and looking at his watch he saw it was eight-thirty, he wasn't at all surprised he'd slept in late, yesterday had been a pretty big day. Glancing through the glass he could see that Bucky was still sleeping, the dart Wanda had used would knock him out for at least twenty-four hours, so he would be asleep for another eight. Standing up he slowly stretched out all the knots in his body, he'd like to go for a workout but first, he wanted to find out what Wanda had implied the previous evening.

"Hi" Tony was seated at the communal breakfast table eating, the familiar smell of Pietro's blueberry pancakes filled the room.

"Morning " Pietro appeared, followed closely by Clint "Pancakes? " Steve nodded and pouring himself some juice, settled next to Tony at the table.

"How's Bucky?" Tony bit into his pancake and hummed.

"Sleeping ", Tony sighed.

"Good, best keep him that way for the time being"Tony took another forkful of pancake and shoved it in his mouth, moaning as he did so "These are just too good ".

"Has anyone seen Wanda? "Tony nodded.

"She came to see me first thing this morning, I've left her with Bruce ", Steve immediately made to leave but Tony grabbed his wrist, shaking his head.

"Leave them be for a while " Steve frowned and slumping back into his seat grabbed his juice.

"What's going on? " Tony shrugged.

"That's up to Wanda to decide ".

The hour over breakfast dragged, even Clint and Pietro couldn't distract Steve this morning, Finally, around eleven, Wanda and Bruce finally appeared.

"Okay everyone, can we have your attention, Bruce waited until everyone was settled, then seated himself next to Steve and after pouring herself some coffee, Wanda took the chair opposite. 

"Can I just start by saying that whatever we do here, it's purely voluntary, anyone who doesn't want a part of this can leave now, nobody moved." Wanda and I have spoken at length this morning there are plenty of things we can do for Bucky physically, but the issues are inside his head".Clint cursed.

" "We need to hunt that Hydra scum down and blow their fuckin brains out, that's what".

" I don't disagree "Bruce smiled "But first I want to fix Bucky and Wanda seems to have come up with a solution ", everyone immediately looked at Wanda.

"Everything I told you yesterday was true, the thing I didn't tell you is why Hydra was interested in me "Wanda paused and looked straight at Pietro, "Each of us was picked because we exhibited exceptional gifts, Pietro's speed, Bucky's strength and alertness of mind and the same for Alex, they were already halfway to being the super soldier's Hydra so desperately craved," She paused and took a breath. "My gift is a little different and if Hydra knew the full extent of it, I don't think I would be sitting here with you now ."She hesitated to take another deep breath." My gift is the manipulation of the mind and with Bruce's help we plan to enter Bucky's head and try and undo the damage caused by Hydra ".

Everyone was quiet, this was quite a lot to dump on people over breakfast. Bruce sensed everyone's unease

" I'll hook Wanda up, so she can connect with Bucky, hopefully, we can reverse some if not all of the damage done by Hydra 'it's risky but Wanda and I agree, its a risk worth taking ".Clint lent forward and narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, what am I thinking, Wanda's lips quirked.

"Now your thinking, I don't believe her but before that, you were thinking how hot Nat looks in those leather pants ", Clint spluttered and everyone laughed.

"Okay Wanda, what am I thinking ? " this time Tony lent forward.

"You think it's risky and that I shouldn't go in alone " Tony nodded.

"Impressive ". Steve stirred.

"Is that a possibility, could someone else hook up with Bucky ? " Bruce nodded.

"In theory yes, they would be tied to Wanda ".

"Then I want to go as well " Steve looked towards Wanda "If that's okay with you ". Wanda nodded.

"Remember, we don't know what we'll find in there, it could get messy "Steve shrugged.

"I've done stranger things, now when do we start?

When Bucky finally woke, Steve was by his side ."Hi " Bucky blinked a few times to focus, the earlier storm grey of his eyes replaced by serene blue.

"Where am I ? "Steve pulled him up into his arms and held him.

"You are in a secure unit in Stark tower "Gently Steve combed his fingers through Bucky's hair, hoping to calm him.

"Did I do something wrong ? " Steve hated how small Bucky's voice had become and shaking his head, lent forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"You did nothing wrong Bucky but for your safety, we're going to keep you in Bruce's quarters for the time being "Bucky immediately pulled away.

"Am I a prisoner? " Steve shook his head 

"No more than I am Bucky, Hydra played with your mind again but you're safe here, till we find a way to fix things ".Bucky blinked a few times as if trying to absorb what Steve was telling him.

"Hydra "Steve nodded.

"We're going to fix it Bucky, Wanda, Bruce, and the rest of them, we won't rest until we wipe those Hydra bastards from your head ".

>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we go inside Bucky's head.
> 
> Thank you for the comments and Kudos,feedback always welcome :)


	17. The Dark Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite concerns, Steve and Wanda go inside Bucky's head, can they fix him ?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go , mentions of past hurt.

The Dark Place.

"In everyone's head, there is a dark place, a place where fear and anger dwells"Bruce paused and grabbed his coffee, then continued "To go into that dark place means confronting your demons, the things that haunt your dreams at night "Bruce glanced at Steve "To go into someone else's dark place is a risk, we all know what our demons are but Bucky's will be more volatile and intense and you need to be ready for that ". Steve looked over at Wanda.

When Tony had first mentioned the idea of entering Bucky's head it had been met with a mixed response from the others, too dangerous but after a long explanation and some guidelines being in place, everyone was pretty much on board. Wanda had spoken at length with Pietro, he would be their outside contact, he'd lived through this shit, he more than anyone else would know what may be lurking in the dark recesses of Bucky's mind.

Nat had objected but Steve knew that was partly because she felt excluded and on the periphery but if someone had to come in and save them, he'd trust no one more than Nat to get them back safely.

Clearing his throat Tony stood up ."We'll hook Steve and Wanda up to Bucky, there will be a link between them, call it a safety rope, like climbers, use it means if one falls, the other one catches them. Pietro will also be hooked up, he'll be the one that pulls them out if things go wrong ." Nat then spoke.

"What could go wrong, Tony? "Steve watched her face, impassive as usual but he knew she wasn't completely on board, it's one thing fighting a physical foe but a battle in someone else's head was something new to all of them.

"Worst scenario "He looked at Bruce "We loose all three " Nat nodded, face expressionless. 

After the meeting, Steve cornered Nat in the kitchen and refused to let her budge until she told him exactly why she was so angry.

"Who says I'm angry ?" Nat quirked a brow, but sometimes Steve knew Nat better than she knew herself and something about this had her wired.

"So you're okay with this? Steve moved to let her reach for the coffee machine and after filling it with water, she switched it on, then turned again to face him.

"No Steve, you want the truth, I'm not fuckin okay with this " She pushed past him and opening the cupboard, pulled out two cups."I think it's a crazy idea and it's a massive risk, let Wanda go if she wants too but why do you have to go as well? "Steve sighed.

"Wanda can't go in alone, it's too risky, she needs someone with her, someone who can protect her "Nat huffed.

"And that someone has to be you? , why not let Pietro go in with her, he's known Bucky the longest, remember Steve once your in there I can't help you, none of us can " Steve nodded and reaching out pulled her into a hug, Nat relaxed into his embrace.

"I know but I love him Nat and I'll do whatever it takes to get him back ".

"Hey "Steve cupped Bucky's face and kissed him ."It's going to be fine " Bucky rested his weight against Steve and huffed.

"You don't know that god Steve I'm frightened of what you might find in there, " Steve tightened his grip around Bucky.

"Whatever we find Bucky, it wasn't you "Bucky blinked up at him.

"I still did it though, it will be me that pulled the trigger or threw the knife, I'm not sure I'm worth all this Steve, plus I'm not only a risk to you but also Wanda, please look after her for me, there are things in my head she may not care to remember. "Steve kissed him hard, leaving Bucky breathless.

"I love you Bucky and I'll fight anyone who threatens to take you away from me again ". 

By the time they had hooked Steve up both Bucky and Wanda were already under, Tony gave him a final nod and Nat and Clint watched from the other side of a glass partition.

"Stay safe Cap "Bruce's smiling face was the last thing he saw before he fell into darkness.

"Steve was awake but not in the world he knew, he'd traveled through a half-light, like dusk in new England, it wasn't frightening just a little odd. Occasionally there were flashes and noises, voices even, voices he knew. He saw gold, fields of corn maybe, he smelt cookies, coffee, then there was darkness, things in the shadows moved silently, Hydra, he smelt blood and gunsmoke. Then the gold was back plus blue, the sky maybe and when he finally emerged into the sunshine, he found Wanda waiting for him.

"Wow, this is beautiful "All around him were fields of gold and the sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky, Wanda smiled. 

"This is you "Steve frowned.

"What do you mean? " Wanda shrugged.

"This is you, the gold and the blue, the sun, the warmth, the smell of cookies, this is how you make Bucky feel ", Steve blinked.

"All this is me? "Wanda nodded.

"He loves you, Steve ", Steve wanted to fuckin cry, but he was a grown-ass man on a mission and they had a job to do.

"I love him too " Wanda smiled and reached out and took his hand.

"I know, do you mind? " Steve looked at where their hands were entwined and shook his head "It's just easier if I lead, we need to head towards the dark "Wanda gestured to a small area of dark, Steve hadn't noticed.

"Hydra? " Wanda nodded.

"Amongst other things, Steve whatever happens, whatever you see, however painful, you must stay close, okay, just remind yourself that this Buckey's subconscious, nothing is real ".Steve looked again at the brooding darkness looming in the distance, it was such a stark contrast to the lightness they were currently in.

"I know Wanda and I won't be happy until all of Bucky's memories are as golden as these ".

They had traveled, Steve wasn't sure how long, he was reluctant to leave the gold but it was what lurked in the black they had come for. Beside him, Wanda was strong and focused, she still gripped his hand tightly in her own, they were a team, one brains the other brawn and between them, they could defeat anything the darkness threw at them. Steve hadn't been scared, not for years, but he was scared now and he drew from Wanda's strength.

"Ready?"Wanda glanced at him and he nodded, they were standing on the edge of the darkness and with one step forward they had left all the gold behind. 

"What's happening "Tony watched as Steve's face contorted and his body tensed.

"They've entered the darkness ". Pietro joined them at Steve's side.

"Are they okay? "Tony watched as Steves's body convulsed and very briefly seemed to spasm. Pietro's gentle eyes moved from Steve to his sister.

"Watch Wanda, not Steve " Tony looked at Wanda, who had remained still and calm "when Wanda reacts, that's when I'll worry ".

Steve gripped tightly to Wanda's hand, they were coming out of the shadows now and shapes were beginning to form. There was a large house it had turrets and bars at the window. It had a large front door with a huge brass knocker and several gargoyles peered down from above.

As they approached the door slowly opened, as though it was expecting them, Steve took an immediate dislike to the place, it reeked of sadness and neglect. The entrance hall was huge, a broken chandelier hung from the ceiling, scattered around were pieces of tatty furniture and a large flight of stairs lay directly ahead, Wanda paused for a second, then headed for the staircase, to the right was a dining room, to the left the doors were closed.

"Steve followed Wanda up several flights of stairs until she came to a door and stilled.

"You okay? " Steve nodded " Whatever we find Steve, I need you to remain calm ", taking a breath he smiled. 

"Okay " Wanda pushed open the door which led into a corridor, it was cold and sterile and smelt of bleach. Glancing in both directions, Wanda went right and moved swiftly up the length of the corridor, until she halted outside a room,

"Number Thirteen " She muttered something Russian under her breath, then looking at Steve pushed open the door. It took a moment Steve's eyes adjust to the darkness, the room was sparse with just a bed and a chair, curled up on the bed was a small child, his clothes were tatty and he was sleeping with nothing but a thin blanket covering him. Steve looked at Wanda, unsure what she was showing him 

"Bucky, she said softly, it's Bucky ". 


	18. Light  in a dark place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Steve go further into Bucky's head.
> 
> Update !!!!!!
> 
> Please , if you're loving this or even hating it , let me know , feedback is most welcome :)

Light in a dark place.

They both stood and watched as the child slept, Steve had wanted to approach Bucky but Wanda just shook her head.

"Leave him, this part of his past needs to remain untouched, it is things that happen now, that shapes Bucky into the person he becomes "Steve went back to staring at the small child curled up on the bed

"But isn't that why we are here, don't we want to change Bucky? ". Wanda began to move, gesturing to Steve to follow.

"Yes but not yet, not until Hydra ".

They walked through the dark recesses of Bucky's mind, Occasionally the quiet was disrupted by sounds of laughter or crying, there were sounds of children playing, the smell of smokey bonfires and fresh green leaves but that was before the air became cold and the stench of blood and sweat became overpowering, this was Hydra.

"Stay close "Wanda reached for Steve's hand "Whatever you see, don't intervene, not yet anyway "Steve nodded, inside his chest, his heart was thumping so loudly he was pretty sure everyone would hear it but steading himself he tried his best to remain calm.

The darkness before them was slowly clearing and he could just make out shapes, there were doorways with large bolts and bars, Steve could sense Wanda's fear but then this was her and Pietro's past too.

"This is it "Wanda took a deep breath then pushing open the door, they both entered the room.

Space itself was clinical and sparse, on the bed lay a man sleeping and hunched in the corner was another. Wanda gestured to the figure in the corner "That's Bucky " Steve stared at the lifeless figure, "And that's Alex on the bed " Steve looked at the other man, he was tall and blond with well-defined muscles," as you can see, Bucky has a type " Wanda smiled then letting go of Steves's hand, approached Bucky."Bucky, it's me Wanda "There was no response, Bucky just continued to stare blankly at the wall opposite ."Bucky " Wanda crouched down and gently took his hand in her own "Bucky we need to leave" Bucky stirred, then blinked up at Wanda.

"We're going? "Wanda nodded "What about Alex? " Bucky's gaze fell on the figure sleeping on the bed but Wanda shook her head.

"Alex is staying here, he needs to rest "Bucky looked back up at her, then nodded, he slowly raised himself and after what seemed an age, let Wanda lead the way, eyes always on the sleeping form on the bed.

"What if he wakes and I'm not here? "Bucky stalled but Wanda just smiled and encouraged him to follow her once again.

"We'll be back before he wakes, I promise " this seemed to reassure Bucky and he finally moved towards the door and Steve. Steve wasn't sure if Bucky was drugged or not but when he finally caught a good look at his face, he was a shadow of the person he knew.

"This is Steve, Bucky glanced up, barely acknowledging Steve's presence 

"Is he new? " Wanda looked at Steve as she led Bucky past.

"Yes, Steve's here to help us "Bucky smiled a weak smile that didn't go anywhere near reaching his eyes.

"Good, that's good ".

They went back the way they came, retracing their steps, they passed more doors and Wanda stilled outside one.

This was Pietro's room, he's the only other person I've done this for ". Steve wondered what had happened to Pietro that had prompted Wanda to go to such extremes, but that was a question for another time.

It was only when they had almost reached the light that the dark Hydra figures appeared from the shadows. Wanda had prepared Steve for this, she had warned him that Bucky would panic at anything that differed from his normal routine and being led into golden sunlight by a total stranger would inevitably cause him stress and anxiety, Wanda knew that Hydra would be a safety mechanism for him but Steve had been drilled and was ready.

As the figures appeared from the shadows Steve let loose, he had been aching to hit someone since witnessing Bucky as a child lying neglected on the bed, and he indeed hit the next guy with such force it snapped his neck and he dissolved into a heap on the floor. Thankfully the Hydra assassins in Bucky's head didn't carry guns but they were obviously schooled in physical combat and Steve happily crunched another man's neck between his strong hands, waiting until the man took his last breath then let him drop to the floor. From the left, several more figures attacked him and forced Steve to the ground but Wanda came to his aid and had them holding their heads and shrieking in pain within seconds, Steve made a mental note never to piss Wand off.

Another group of four approached them, they were so painfully close to the light now that Steve could almost feel the gentle rays of its warmth on his skin, spurring him on, he hit out at the black-clad figures and winced a couple of times when one of the men landed a couple of direct hits, all the time he thought of the pain that Bucky had suffered and how this was nothing in comparison, so with Bucky in mind, he disposed of them with frightening efficiency.

"Impressive " Wanda watched as he carefully moved the bodies out of the way, "Come on Bucky ", watching Steve fighting had made Bucky agitated and he made to move back into the darkness but Wanda caught him.

"No Bucky, this way " But Bucky pulled away, shaking his head.

"I need to get back to Alex "he turned to go back down the dark path but again Wanda was ready and within seconds Bucky was unconscious in Steve's arms. 

"Let's get him into the light "Steve made the last few steps out of the darkness with his lover in his arms and when the sun finally hit them, Steve was taken with how grey and sallow Bucky's skin was but as the sun warmed him it turned more olive with a blush to his cheeks.

"All memories of Hydra are leaving him "Steve watched in awe at Bucky's rebirth.

"What about you and Pietro, will he remember you "Wanda nodded 

"He will but as family, he'll know he shares a close bond with us, all of us "she looked at Steve and smiled.

"And the darkness? "Steve looked at the small patch of darkness still visible, Wanda sighed.

"That is Bucky's childhood and his time in Afganistan, everyone has some darkness in them, even you Steve " Steve nodded, there were times growing up, he'd really rather forget.

"What about physically? " Wanda smiled.

"He'll still be exceptionally strong and alert, they started giving both he and Alex drugs when they were only young, also combat training and both boys were taught to shoot, I have taken away the years of brainwashing and torture, physically Bucky will still be your equal "Steve was pleased, part of his attraction to Bucky had been his physical strength and the ability to hold his own with Steve.

"And Alex "This is where Wanda's smiled faltered.

"It was too late to save Alex " Wanda's green eyes clouded with sorrow "You can't bring back the dead "Steve looked at Bucky still lying in his arms.

"What now? ", Wanda smiled.

"We go home ".

"So "Clint was hunched over a cup of coffee, in the communal area of Avengers tower "You have removed all memories of the Hydra training Bucky received "Wanda nodded.

"He still has some training but we took him out before they played with his mind, so if anyone throws those words around again, Bucky won't respond ". Nodding Clint sipped his coffee.

"Cool, but he's still a snipper right ?".

"Yes Bucky's still a snipper, just imagine you had a piece of cheese and one part has mold" Clint nodded.

"Well all I've done is cut out the mold, the rest of the cheese is perfectly fine ". 

"Can you do that "Natasha moved to sit next to Clint "Just pull out a big chunk of someone's past with no ill effects? "Wanda sighed.

"It's not recommended, but think about what I have removed from Bucky's memory, years pain and torture, I have no regrets". 

Steve was sat in the room he now shared with Bucky, the other man was still sleeping but Wanda reassured Steve that it was a good thing and the longer he slept, the more he would heal. He was nervous as to how Bucky would respond but both Wanda and Bruce had reassured him that Bucky would be just the same, just a little less broken.

The other odd thing was Bucky's tattoo's had all but gone, just a couple he had obviously had done in the army but Wanda told him that it would be the only physical change, other than losing a few scars.

Bucky stirred in his sleep and Steve watched as finally, his eyes fluttered open.

"Hi, there " Steve smiled as he watched a sleepy bucky.

"Hey yourself " Bucky smiled, then lifting his head he frowned."How long have I been out? "Steve glanced at the clock.

"About five hours "Bucky let his head drop back on the bed.

"I feel like shit "Steve laughed.

"You'll be hungry and dehydrated" Steve went to the fridge and pulled out some bottled water

"Here drink this " Bucky took the bottle and drank greedily "hungry? " Bucky nodded.

"Hell yeah "Steve laughed and pressed a kiss into his hair.

"Okay let's clean you up, then find you some food.


	19. Blue and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think of a beautiful summer day.  
> Finally, the boys find time for some Lovin.

Blue and Gold

Steve stirred and opened his eyes, he could instantly sense that it was early, too early to start the day but the warm mouth around his cock obviously had other ideas.

"Mornin" he crocked, his voice a little horse. There was an obscene pop as Bucky abandoned his dick.

"Morning" then the mouth immediately went back to work, hot and wet.

"Uhh, Buck" Steve grasped at the sheets, Back arching to meet Bucky "you could, you could have, fuck " Steve grasped the bars of the bed to steady himself, then spread his legs wide like a slut .He could sense Bucky's smirk as he buried his head deeper between his thighs, squeezing his eyes shut he groaned as the warm mouth worked its way along his length, lapping up the precome greedily.

"Damm it Bucky " the other man sucked one ball then moved to the next, then slowly ran his tongue down Steves's length. Steve shifted onto his elbows to get a better view, his cock hung hard and heavy between his thighs, grey eyes blinked up at him briefly, amid amass of unruly hair, then grinning took as much of Steves cock in his mouth as he could manage, sucking hard. This was what tipped Steve over the edge, balls tightening and the force of his orgasm ripping through him, Bucky swallowed it all then lapped gently around his spent cock , cleaning the last dregs of cum with his tongue.

Satisfied his work was done, Bucky left the bed and made for the bathroom, Steve watched him move across the room. Bucky's body had changed, apart from less tattoo's, the large scar on his abdomen had disappeared but the bullet wound in his right shoulder was still clearly visible. 

From the bathroom, Steve could hear running water, and then the sound of Bucky brushing his teeth, he returned, grasping a washcloth and threw it across for Steve to catch.

"So you've come back a neat freak? "Bucky shrugged, then grinning crawled up the bed until he was straddling Steve's thighs.

"Maybe "he grinned" or maybe a nymphomaniac " Steve laughed. 

Bucky stilled and they just stared for a moment ."What was it like ? " he shifted a little which immediately caused Steve's cock to stir with interest."What was it like inside my head? "Steve reached out his fingertips to gently brush the hair from Bucky's eyes.

"Beautiful and disturbing in equal measure "Bucky frowned.

"Beautiful? "Steve nodded, he had wondered if Bucky would want to know but the fact that he did meant that this was a more confident Bucky than the one-two days ago.

"How beautiful? "Steve grasped Bucky's jaw and drew him in for a chase kiss.

"When I met Wanda, it was in a yellow cornfield, I could feel the sun warming my skin. The sky overhead was azure blue, punctuated with a few fluffy white clouds and the corn was ripe and ready for harvesting". Bucky's eyes widened, making them look impossibly big.

"Did Wanda explain what it all meant? " Steve blushed under Bucky's intense gaze.

"It was me " Bucky relaxed back, his ass settling directly over Steves cock ."Our relationship, our love, whatever this is that we have between us ". Bucky was quiet and Steve watched as several emotions flashed crossed his face, then finally he lunged at Steve, pulling him into a hot and sloppy kiss.

"Fuck me, Steve, fuck me now " Steve laughed perhaps Bucky was going to be a nymphomaniac after all but he was more than happy to oblige and pulled Bucky into another round of heated kisses.

Steve fucked Bucky, fucked him so hard that the man beneath screamed, then the orgasm he had was so intense, it left him completely spent and Bucky overflowing with his sticky seed.

They slept, wrapped in each other's arms for a few more hours until finally, the sun filtering through the blinds woke them. 

"What time is it Jarvis?"Steve stretched and yawned.

"The time is eleven thirty am and Mr. Stark has asked me to alert him when you awake ".

"Thankyou Jarvis ".

Finally moving Steve pressed a kiss into a sleepy Buckys hair then leaving him dozing, made for the shower.

"Jarvis, can you have breakfast sent to my quarters for Mr. Barnes ".

"Certainly, what would he like? "Steve tried to remember what Bucky had eaten for breakfast before every day had become blueberry pancake day.

"Eggs and Bacon would be good please Jarvis, with some coffee and toast ".

"Thank you, I will have breakfast sent up to Mr. Barnes in fifteen minutes ".

"That's great Jarvis, thank you ".

Steve checked his phone, there was already a new message from Tony asking him to go straight to the conference room when he was ready, Tony must have called an early meeting.

He paused to run some wax through his hair, he looked like a guy who had been up all night fucking and the others would know, but honestly, he was too content to care.

"Hey Buck "Steve settled on the bed next to a still slumbering Bucky "Breakfast will be here in ten minutes okay? "

There was a grunt from somewhere deep beneath the covers and Steve took that as a yes, then pressing a last kiss into a tangled mess of hair, he headed towards the conference room. 

"Hey" Steve was just approaching the meeting when Clint caught up with him."Hows Bucky? " Clint fell into step beside him.

"Tired, I left him sleeping " Clint snorted then waggled his eyebrows.

"Well if you will spend the whole night fucking like rabbits " Steve turned to look at him.

"How the fuck " Clint grinned.

"You still wreak of it, sex that is " Steve groaned ."Anyway, Fury's on his way and so is Thor Tony's already rounded up the other Avengers "Steve halted.

"Why? "Clint scoffed and tapping in his code, pressed the security button.

"Because we're going after Hydra ".


	20. Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony assembles the Avengers and a plan is formed.
> 
> lovers of Brock best look away or just skip this chapter, it won't impact the plot in any way.

The Avengers

By the time Steve and Clint arrived, the table in the conference room was already full but somehow they managed to squeeze in a couple of chairs from Tony's office.

"Coffee? " Nat was holding the pot in her hand and gestured to both Clint and Steve.

"Yes please " Steve nodded, if he was going to deal with avengers shit, he needed both caffeine and sugar, goddamit. He was intrigued to see both Wanda and Pietro seated at the table but as all this shit started with them and Bucky, Steve supposed it made sense.

"Okay everyone" Tony tapped his mug with a pen to gain everyone's attention "As we know it was Hydra that attacked us in Charleston and ruined my vacation, Nick had it confirmed and now that we have fixed Bucky, I think its time for a little payback ".

"What you got in mind? "Clint reached out and picking up a large chocolate-covered doughnut, took a large bite, chewing thoughtfully.

"Wanda will explain "All eyes moved to the new redhead sitting at the opposite end of the table.

"By now Hydra will assume that we have defected and will have shields protection "Everyone nodded.

"As a result, we can assume that everything we knew about Hydra's location and security will have already changed. What Hydra doesn't know is that we have fixed Bucky " Steve shifted nervously, he could already see where Wanda was going with this and he didn't like it."The plan is we let Hydra capture Bucky ".

"No, no way "Steve swung round to see an angry-looking Pietro, glaring at his sister.

"Bucky's done enough, let me go " Wanda sighed, sad eyes settling on her brother.

"Pietro, its got to be Bucky, he's the only one of us Hydra trusts, think about it, hydra doesn't know that we have undone the brainwashing, let them think they still control him and he can lead us to them ". Pietro meanwhile was still glaring down the table at his sister, his usual soft features, taught and rigid.

"But we just fixed Bucky and he's so happy, he has Steve now if we do this, then we have to tell him all about Hydra and his years of being brainwashed, I'm not doing it, Wanda, Bucky deserves some peace ".

Tony watched the exchange with interest, he didn't disagree with Pietro, and for the first time for a long while, Steve also seemed genuinely happy and he didn't want to jeopardize that either.

"There may be another way "all eyes went back to Tony" This guy Brock, seems a bit of an ass."

"You can say that again " Pietro slumped back in his seat, still glaring at his sister.

"He's been sighted in the city, I have Rhodey tracking him, he has an apartment in the devil's kitchen and works out at the local gym. He hasn't left the city for a couple of days now, so I assume Hydra has told him to lie low. How about we get Sam and Rhodey to haul him in for a little interrogation ", Pietro's eyes lit up.

"You mean to punch the shit out of him "Tony laughed.

"Not you Pietro, let Steve do it, but I will let you watch ".

It wasn't hard to catch Brock alone, he behaved as though he was untouchable and that was his downfall. The gym wasn't fancy, it was just a large ring in the center of a room with some weights scattered here and there, it was a gym created for fighters to workout and spar, every wall, every brick, steeped with blood, sweat, and tears. It didn't take Sam and Rhodey long to clear the place, Monday afternoon was quiet and there had only been a few patrons who were more than happy to leave for a wad of Tony's cash.

"The gyms secured and we have your man, Brock, who's an asshole by the way ", Sam's voice came through on the Stark phone." Do you want us to bring him back to Stark tower? " Tony glanced across at Steve.

"How do you want to play this? " Steve thought for a moment.

"Tell Sam to hold onto him, I'll be there in ten ", Tony looked at him confused.

" I thought the idea was to bring him back here" but Steve shook his head.

"Grab Pietro, I have a better idea ".

The boys were at the gym in under ten minutes and found Sam and Rhodey waiting.

" Where is he? "Sam signaled behind him 

" In the ring with Rhodey, I figured that's what you had in mind"

Steve smirked, slapping Sam on the back, then started peeling off layers of clothing to finally reveal his sparring kit.

" Gloves? " Steve shook his head.

"We're doing his the old fashioned way, bare-knuckle ".

By the time Steve entered the ring, Brock was ready for him. The guy was attractive, solidly built with well-defined muscles, bursting through his black vest, he smirked as Steve approached, lifting his fists in readiness.

Their eyes met, blue against brown, there was something about Brock, something Steve didn't know and that was confirmed when he landed the first punch knocking Steve sideways, splitting his lip in the process.

Dabbing the blood with a towel, Steve composed himself.

"You're enhanced? " Brock smirked back.

"They had a little serum left after they finished with Barnes, seemed a shame to waste it ".

In their seats Tony shifted, every impulse screamed, go help his friend but Steve wouldn't thank him, this was personal this was going to be one against one.

"Then why use Bucky, why not use you instead? " Steve raised his fists ready to throw the next punch when the moment arose.

"Simple answer, Barnes was better than me, could kill a man with his bare hands in seconds, knife them in the gut or shoot them from a distance, that's quite a talent ". 

Steve knew Brock was winding him up, hoping Steve would drop his guard, but it was Steve who managed to land the next blow, a real beauty that sends Brock flying backward into the ropes then moving quickly Steve followed up with several blows to the face. Brock glared back at Steve through blood and sweat.

"You can end this anytime you want ".

"Oh yeah "Brock sneered, Steve nodded, circling the man again. 

"Yeah, just tell us were Hydra is and then we can finish this " Brock threw back his head and laughed

"You think a simple bloody nose is going to loosen my tongue ".Steve didn't and a big part of him was pleased, because it meant he could beat the shit out of the arrogant bastard.

The men stalked each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

"He used to scream "Brock smiled "Barnes, when they fried his brain, he would scream, cry even ".

Steve fought hard to stay calm, fighting his instinct to lash out, he knew exactly what game Brock was playing but the thought of anyone hurting Bucky made his blood boil. Steve lost his composure and the hit sent him spinning into the ropes, Brock quickly followed it up with several heavy blows to the head.

He shook his head feeling dizzy, then pulled himself up and continued to circle Brock, who was still smirking.

"Though the famous Steve Rodgers would be a tougher opponent ", he shrugged "I'm disappointed "Steve meanwhile stayed calm, not rising to Brocks baiting.

"I use to spar with him" Brock continued, "we would fight, and then when we'd finished we were both so turned on that I'd pin him against the wall ". Steve lost it, he went at Brock with such force that the man crashed into the ropes, were Steve delt several more blows. He probably would have killed him, had it not been for some strange webbing that enveloped both him and Brock.

"What the fuck " Steve struggled to move.

"Sorry guys but the rule of the house is no bare knuckles "Steve looked up to find a kid hanging from one of the metal girders, dressed in a figure-hugging onesie.

"Who the fuck are you? "Tony was now up and out of his seat along with Pietro. The guy dropped to the floor then extended his hand.

"I'm Peter, Peter Parker ".

Getting the webbing stuff off wasn't easy, so in the end, they threw Brock in the trunk of the car and Steve road in the front with Pietro, meanwhile Tony interrogated Peter in the back.

"So what is this stuff ? "by now the webbing was over everyone, the more they tried to pull if from Steve, the stickier it became.

"Just a mixture of things I found in the lab at school "Peter looked at Steve, who was still trying to pull the gluey substance from his hair " I really sorry Mr. Rodgers, Aunt May gets it out with a hot wash, two hours at 90 degrees usually works just fine if I'd known it was you".

Steve waved his hand, dismissing Peters's attempt at apologizing"although you may want to thank me, cause from where I was hanging, it looked like you were getting your ass kicked, who is that guy anyway? " Steve huffed and reaching out, turned up the radio, drowning out any of Peters's further attempts at conversation. 

When they got back to the tower, Brock was taken away and put in the high-security unit, the same one they had used for Bucky. Tony led Peter to his lab to investigate the sticky substance and Steve retired to his rooms, were he found Bucky waiting for him.

"What the fuck Steve "Bucky took in Steve's battered and bruised face "who did this to you, what the hell happened? ", Bucky was up out of the chair then gently cupped Steve's face in his hands and took a closer look ."You're all sticky ".

"Yeah, tell me about it " Steve stripped, then shoving his clothes in the washer, set it at 90 degrees for two hours. Bucky came back with some wadding, antiseptic, and ointment, all the time taking in the dark bruises littering Steve's face and body.

"Shower now " Steve saluted then headed for the shower, he put up the temperature, which thankfully got rid of most of the webbing and instantly eased the bruised skin. When he got out Bucky was waiting for him.

"Here, let me look at those cuts "Steve slumped into a chair, while Bucky tended to him, gently dabbing the wounds then administering the antiseptic.

"You gonna tell me who did this "Steve shook his head.

"Not yet " Bucky smiled.

"Okay, just tell me the other guy looks worst than you, " Steve thought.

"Yeah, yeah, he does ".

"


	21. The New Avenger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Avenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Avenger family is growing.

The New Avenger

"Rhodey landed with a thump and groaned at the increasing number of bruises he'd acquired in the last forty minutes. Tony was still intrigued by the sticky webbing Peter had created and was testing it on both Rhodey and Sam, it was like clay pigeon shooting but with Avengers, as soon as either of them took flight, Tony would aim, then shoot the webbing at them, bringing them back down to earth with a bump. 

"Not funny "Rhodey glared at both Peter and Tony as he picked himself off the ground and dusted himself down. 

"Ahhhh Rhode, don't be such a grouch, Tony grinned, "this is the most fun I've had since my almost vacation "Sam, who stood beside him, arms folded across his chest huffed.

"Are we finished? "Tony just sighed 

"A few more and then we'll call it a day, Thor is due later and he'll fuck up the nice weather anyway ".

It was late afternoon and Steve, Bucky, Clint, and Pietro were at target practice, earlier that day they had gone out for a lunch of pizza and beers and the feeling of normality had been good. 

As soon as they had started, Bucky's training had clicked into gear and presently he was wiping the floor with everyone, including Clint, who let out a long slow whistle as Bucky put in another round of perfect scores.

"Nice " Steve high-fived his boyfriend as he walked back from the marker, earning himself a grin, Steve had been worried that Bucky may not retain his snipper training, despite the reassurances that Wanda had given him and some target practice had been the perfect way to lay his fears to rest. 

"Steve " Nat's voice came over the intercom "Tony's called an emergency meeting, Nick arrived a few minutes ago and it looks like he's found where Hydra's been hiding out", Steve returned his gun to its holster.

"Okay " he gestured to the others, "we'll be there in five ".

The plan was a simple one, Hydra was hiding out in Siberia,. There was a small base above ground, barely visible to the naked eye but Nick had his people observe the place for a few days and it had become obvious from the volume of traffic, that it led to a far bigger base beneath the surface. Nick looked at the new additions with suspicion and Steve didn't blame him but when Tony reassured him that he was more than happy to include them in the team and they were considerably stronger with them included, he seemed satisfied.

"we'll drop at dawn "Nick continued "There's a blizzard forecast for the morning and it will provide the perfect cover ".

"Will you provide backup ?" Nick nodded.

"Yes, you'll drop first, then l will follow in behind you, after all, we don't know just how many people are down there ".

"What about Brock? " Wanda had been put in charge of observing Brock and so far the man had shown little or no remorse.

"Do what you want with the guy, he's all yours, Wanda grinned, she knew exactly what she was going to do to Brock but for now, it would have to wait.

"So what is this mission? "Steve stilled at Bucky's words, they were curled up on the sofa together, Bucky gently pressing soft kisses on the fading bruises Steve had got from his fight with Brock, nobody had told him what to tell Bucky now that they had removed Hydra from his memory.

"Just a bunch of crazies who want world domination, you know the usual stuff " Bucky laughed.

"I want in, I can help you "Steve shook his head.

"Not this time Buck " but Bucky wasn't taking no for an answer.

"I'm a trained snipper Steve and a bloody good one, I can help Clint."

" I know and if it were any other mission I wouldn't hesitate ", the hurt in Bucky's eyes shone, causing an instant ache in Steve's heart.

" Wanda and Pietro are going, Pietro told me this morning ", Steve's whole being was screaming no, he wanted to protect Bucky, he didn't want him anywhere near that Hydra scum but instead, he just sighed.

"I'll ask Tony if he's okay with it, then you can come ", Bucky's face immediately brightened, and leaning in pressed a soft kiss to Steves's lips.

"I love you " Bucky shifted himself until he was straddling Steve's body, claiming it as his own, then cupping his face deepened the kiss." How are those bruises, still sore? "Steve grinned against Bucky's lips, then flipped him so he was on his back, Steve hovering above him.

"What the "Bucky laughed as Steve attacked him with urgent hands and eager lips, he supposed that was his answer.

"It's fucking freezing "Clint pulled his hood up to cover his ears "why can't Hydra hang out in Barbados for fucks sake ", Nat rolled her eyes and Wanda just laughed.

"It's all part of the training, being somewhere warm and comfortable would be considered soft, Hydra believes that keeping its soldiers in cold conditions adds to their physical and mental strength ".

"Fuck that "Clint was still being a grouch and finding an extra scarf, wound it around his neck

"Once we were taken by Hydra, we didn't see sunlight for years, we were kept in darkened rooms, with little or no natural light " Wanda's face grew dark and Clint decided that he could probably live with being cold for a couple of hours after all.

Entering the Hydra base was pretty simple, Wanda waved her hands about looking fierce, and within moments the guards surrounding the entrance had collapsed to the ground ".

"Nice " Thor looked impressed and high-fived her "Mind control? " Wanda nodded "I have a brother Loki, he too has a gift for controlling the mind " Thor sounded almost proud, despite Loki being a little shit and constantly abusing his powers, then Thor made a show of pulling out his hammer, flexing his muscles to impress the newcomers.

"Is he always like this? "Bucky whispered to Steve as Thor broke down the door to the Hydra base. Steve took a moment to consider his answer, then nodded.

"Pretty much "

"Oh " then Bucky went back to watching as the blonde god led the way.

Stealth, Bucky quickly realized wasn't the Avengers strong point but Bucky supposed that when you had the likes of Thor, Tony, and Bruce in your ranks stealth-like approaches went out the window.

He and Clint have positioned themselves either side of the tunnel, so they could easily pick off anyone who managed to get past the others, the rest of the Avengers had now disappeared inside, Bucky knew Steve would be fine but it didn't stop the feeling in his gut, the one of impending doom.

"Fuck, why are Hydra facilities always so dark ?" Tony shone a light down the dark tunnel ahead of them. The tunnel was cramped and low, so in the end, they went single file, Nick was on standby on the other end of the radio, the plan was once they had gathered up any important paperwork or personnel, Fury would blast the place from the air.

"And narrow " Steve turned to see poor Bruce once again jammed, the space too narrow for broad green shoulders.

"Wanda shushed them, signaling Steve to join her at the front of the group.

" I remember this place, That door to the left is were they kept Bucky, you'll find his medical files there, probably mine and Pietro's too ."Steve nodded, Nick had requested any paperwork regarding medical experiments to be taken back to headquarters. Now that the security lights were flashing and alarm bells rang out, Steve could see approaching personal.

"Go now, we've got this " Tony's hand rested briefly on his shoulder and Steve nodded then signaled for Pietro to follow.

Steve was still getting used to having Pietro around, he was so fuckin quick that he had taken out any threat before Steve had even noticed half of them, the corridor they were currently in was long and narrow with several small doorways off to the left and a large set of double doors at the end. 

"This door, this is the one "Pietro gestured to the room that was now directly in front of them, Steve hesitated, then gently pushed at the door, which to his surprise opened easily, that alone should have alerted him that something was amiss but eager to get the job done he entered the room, Pietro close behind. The room was dark, apart from a small desk lamp in the corner, the walls were lined with cabinets, and there was a large desk in the center, Steve shifted uneasily, something felt wrong, he could feel it in his gut.

"Mr. Rodgers, how kind of you to join us "A voice came from the darkness, then there was another noise, not a bullet, a dart, like the one they had used on Bucky and behind him, Pietro collapsed on the floor. 

The door behind him clicked shut and from the shadows appeared a figure, Steve squinted in the half-light but he could only just make out the shadowy figure.

"Alexander Peirce".

.


	22. The Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're nearing the end,  
> only four more chapters to go but still time to throw in some last-minute angst.

The Hurt

Every instinct screamed fight and Steve had to ball his fists to stop himself from lashing out, behind him lay Pietro and the man by his side holding a gun to his head, Steve was fucked and everyone in the room knew it.

"Captain Rodger, at last, we meet in person ", Steve knew of Pierce, he knew him from Bucky and Wanda and he also knew that pretty much everyone in the business held him in high regard but he was a loose cannon, a servant with no master, his loyalty depended on who was willing to pay the most for his services and by all accounts he always got the job done.</

"I have to say you're prettier than I expected, I can see why Bucky fell so hard ", Steve bristled at the mention of Bucky's name.

" The feeling mutual "Pierce smiled, all the time staring intently at Steve.

" Ahh Barnes, we've missed him, how is he?"

Steve just shrugged. " Happy "

Something shifted in the ice-blue eyes and Pierce stalked towards him, then gripping his jaw so tight it was bound to leave bruises, he whispered hotly in his ear.

" It won't last ", Pierce stepped back, icy blue eyes still fixed on him.

" There are things about Barnes you don't know, Pierce moved back behind the desk, "Did you know that he can kill a man with his bare hands in less than thirty seconds or shoot a man from 200 feet, bang, straight in the head ". Pierce's ice blue eyes still bore into him, waiting, wanting him to react" Not exactly the type you take home is he?" Steve just shrugged.

"I'm hardly an angel myself ". Pierce's eyes narrowed.

" No Mr Rodgers, I have read your records and the only thing that distinguishes you from Barnes is the belief, that what you do, is for the good of humanity ".

"And you, who do you do it for ?"Pierce smirked.

"I do it for myself Captain Rodgers and believe me it pays handsomely "

"Are we ready? "A man Steve hadn't even noticed appeared, he was wearing a white coat and in his hand, he held a syringe.

"Remove your vest "Steve realized that Pierce was talking to him and yet again his instinct was to lash out, Pierce's eyes shifted to where Pietro was lying on the floor "Don't push me, Rodgers, one shot is all it would take " Steve's head was suddenly flooded with images of Pietro, happy and laughing at something Clint had said he needed to protect Pietro, get him home to safety, so reluctantly he began to remove his jacket.

" Something's wrong ", Bucky glanced at Clint.

" We don't know that ", Clint took another potshot at a passing Gull, missing it completely.

" I just have a bad feeling "Clint stood, shaking off the dusting of snow he'd acquired.

"You want to go inside because anything is better than freezing our asses off out here. " Bucky nodded, he didn't know what it was exactly but there was a strange twisting in his gut and an urge to find Steve.

Steve winced as the needled entered his arm, even with his enhancements, some things still fuckin hurt. The guy in the lab coat drew a large syringe of blood that finally seemed to satisfy Pierce and left Steve a light-headed and dizzy.

"That's enough "The guy retreated and after capping the syringe, placed it carefully in a large carrying case, which he then handed to Pierce.

"What now " The guy behind Steve shifted.

"Now we dispose of them "Steve felt the blunt force of the gun, then everything around him fell into darkness. "

Bucky flinched, a sharp pain coursing through his body "Steve " Bucky knew something had happened, ever since the treatment, Bruce had given him, Bucky had felt a closeness to Steve that went beyond the norm, it was almost as though they were inside the others head. Abandoning Clint, he followed his instincts.

The corridor was empty but something drew him to a particular door, unfastening his halter, he pulled out his gun, then gently pushed. The door opened easily to reveal both Steve and Pietro lain out on the floor. Bucky's heart was in his mouth as he knelt to check their pulses, they were alive but Steve had a nasty gash to the side of his head, which was bleeding out badly

"Steve " Bucky voice hitched as he checked for any other injuries.

"Fuck " It was Nat, she was standing in the doorway ."Is he okay? "Bucky nodded.

"He's got a nasty gash on the side of his head and it looks like they've injected him with something, look there's a needle mark on his arm ", Nat crouched down beside him.

"We need to find out what the fuck that is, let's get him back to the Quinn Jet ".

Even with his enhancements, Steve was too heavy for Bucky to carry, so Nat found Bruce who scooped him up and cradled him as if he weighed no more than a child.

"Hold in their big guy " even as the hulk there was gentleness and genuine concern in Bruce's features. "We'll see what those bastards did to you ".Behind him Bucky carried Pietro and Wanda's eyes grew fearful when she saw Bucky cradling him in his arms.

" He's sedated " Wanda nodded.

"I know, I can still sense him,".

"What about Steve?" Wanda closed her eyes, trying to ignore the sound of Tony and Thor blasting the few remaining Hydra agents." He's alive but he's weak, they took blood, a lot of blood, Pierce, Peirce has Steve's DNA".

Once they got back to the Quinn Jet Bruce laid Steve gently down on a med bed, Pietro the other side of him.

"They've taken blood, a lot of blood " Bruce started examining Steve more closely, the puncture wound visible to the naked eye.

"He'll need time, he'll be weak "Bucky ached to stay by Steve's side but he couldn't let Pierce getaway.

"Wanda? "Wanda looked up from where she was fussing Pietro and nodded.

"Let's finish the bastard ". 

>


	23. A Witch and a Soilder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Bucky go after Pierce  
> Steve recovery causes concern.

A Witch and a Soldier

"Bucky " Wanda stalled, gasping for breath "I know you're angry but can we slow a little " Bucky came to a halt and took a deep breath, eyes searching the sky as if for answers.

"I don't want to lose him " Wanda finally arrived at his side.

"I know but he's here, I can still feel his presence " Bucky scanned the large room, it was a mess of broken machinery, dead bodies and smoke, Tony and Thor had done a good job of seeing off all the remaining Hydra agents and the few who had survived had been rounded up by Nat, which itself was probably a fate worse than death if the look on her face as anything to go by

A light shone out from the corner of the blackened shell of a room and they headed towards it, Bucky knew Wanda was every bit as mad but she could contain her rage, Steve was proving to be his Achilles heel and where Steve was concerned Bucky led with his heart and not his head.

"I hear voices "Wanda stilled and Bucky cocked his rifle ready ."Its Pierce and two others, Bucky pushed Wanda behind him, then crept forward until he was level with the doorframe.

"Get this back to the labs, I'll wait for Barnes " There was movement, then a man, carrying a case approached the door.

"One more move and I pull the trigger "Bucky levelled the gun at the man's head" and I'll take that", Bucky removed the case and passed it to Wanda.

"Mr. Barnes, we've been expecting you "Pierce was sitting casually behind a desk and merely glanced when Bucky entered the room another man stood at the side of Pierce and went to pull his gun but Pierce stopped him.

"There's no need for guns, Mr. Barnes is one of us " he smiled, his eyes searching Bucky's own.

"No longer "Wanda appeared at his side, Pierces eyes drifted from Bucky to Wanda. 

"I just have to say the words, you know that better than anyone", Wanda didn't reply, instead met his icy glare.

"Things change "Focusing on the man next to Pierce she entered his mind, it was dark full of foul deeds as expected and summoning all her power she sent a violent wave of pain, clutching his head the man fell to the ground and for the first time Pierce looked worried.

"You see, " Bucky said calmly "you've been focusing on the wrong person, Wanda has far more abilities than any of us could imagine but she's an Avenger now and so am I. " Pierce starred at Wanda in disbelief, how could he have been so blind.

Bruce gave Steve another injection, his body wasn't recovering as it should, the blood Pierce had taken had caused an imbalance and Steve's supercells were dying.

"Doc what can I do? " Tony stood anxiously at his side.

"We need the blood Pierce took, we need it back in his system otherwise the cell count will drop and the damage will be irreparable".

"Worst case scenario ? "Bruce frowned.

"Steve loses his enhancements, he reverts to his pre-serum days ".

Tony didn't knock, instead, he blasted his way in, Steve was his friend and any ration behavior went out the window where his friends were concerned. He found Pierce with Bucky and Wanda, they were already on their way back to the med lab.

"Tony, what's wrong, is it Steve? "Tony eyed Pierce suspiciously.

"We need to get the blood back in his system " Tony took the case from Wanda "this needs to go back to the lab ".

Bucky ached to go with Tony but they needed to tie things up with Pierce, Nick had contacted them and requested Pierce was taken straight to him and put under maximum security, Bucky just needed to remind himself that Steve was in the best hands and if anyone could save him it would be Bruce, instead they headed to the Quinn jet, the one with Nick onboard 

"Pierce" Nick was waiting, Pierce just smiled.

"Nick "Several guards surrounded them, guns pointed at Pierce's head.

"I'll take it from here " Nick motioned to the guards to escort Pierce to his cell, thanking both Bucky and Wanda.

"How's Steve? "Bucky sighed.

"Not sure, we're going there now " Nick nodded.

"Keep me informed " and with another curt nod was gone.

Bucky knew there was more they needed to sort with Pierce but his whole being ached to be at Steve's side Wanda took him by the hand and did her best to reassure him as the made their way back to the med lab.

"I can feel him, he's weak but his life force is stable " Bucky blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, if it hadn't been for him, none of this would have happened ."Stop blaming yourself " Bucky snorted despite himself.

"Will you get out of my head " Wanda grinned.

"Gladly". 

When they got back to the lab, Bruce had already got the missing blood back in Steve's system, now they had to wait to see if the additional blood would encourage Steve's cells to reproduce.

"I fuckin hate this " Clint mumbled into his scarf, they were all sitting around Steve's bed, hoping and praying that his body would fight back.

"Here" Natasha and Wanda arrived back with a tray of coffees and dished them out amongst the assembled Avengers, at first Bucky had been resentful, wanting Steve to himself but he reminded himself that Steve had been their friend way before he'd met him and they had every right to be here.

"What now? "Tony emptied several packets of sugar into his cup and stirred thoughtfully, Bruce sighed.

"Now we wait ".


	24. Light at the end of the tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loose ends get tied up and we head towards our happy ever after.

Light at the End of the Tunnel.

The hours had dragged and eventually, Bucky had fallen into a fitful sleep. Pietro had recovered and having vacated the bed next to Steve, Bucky climbed gratefully into the still-warm sheets when he woke he realized they were no longer in the Med lab but back in Stark Tower.

"What the fuck "Bucky threw back the sheets and grabbing some sweats and a tee made for the door.

"Morning sunshine "Bucky stalled sitting on the sofa was Steve, grinning like fuck all had happened.

"Steve " Bucky's legs bucked and immediately Steve's strong arms reached out to support him.

"Whoa there Tiger, you're still a little groggy "Bucky frowned but gratefully fell into Steve's embrace.

"Your better "Bucky could feel that Steve had regained all his previous strength.

"Yeah, thanks to you and Wanda, it was touch and go for a while but Bruce reckons I'm pretty much back to normal ".Bucky buried his head into space between Steve's head and shoulders and pressed a kiss to the exposed skin.

"Good, that's good, but why am I so groggy? " Steve chuckled, then steering Bucky to the sofa settled him.

"Because Bruce had to sedate you "Bucky was still at a loss.

Why?

"Well, Steve wrapped himself around Bucky, big arms pulling him close ."You were being a stubborn ass and refused to sleep or eat, so when your body finally did give in, Bruce gave you a sedative so you wouldn't continue to be a complete pain in the ass ". Bucky laughed

"I was worried, what was I suppose to do? " Loving the feeling of Steve's body against his own, he snuggled in closer.

"I think they can only cope with one sick Super-Soldier at a time, you know "Steve's face softened "but I appreciate you were there for me Buck "

They fell into silence, not an uncomfortable one but a moment to reflect on just how much had happened in the last couple of months.

"It's been quite the journey, But I wouldn't miss a minute of it "Bucky hesitated "I'm not sure what happens next but I do know I love you "Steve tightened his hold, squeezing Bucky tight.

"And I love the shit out of you, you Dork ".

What happened next was Tony made Wanda, Bucky and Pietro Avengers and Peter a part-time Avenger "You get to be a Super Hero when all your school work is done, do you understand? "Peter nodded, although non of them were sure he was truly capable of following instructions their relationship was cute and Tony seem to genuinely enjoy the boy's company.

"Right any other business " Tony looked like he was ready to wrap things up.

"Do we live here? " Pietro looked confused.

"Oh shit, I forgot "Tony grinned "for the time being yes, but I wondered if you would like to run another holiday home, like the one before, only for Avengers "Pietro's smile was dazzling.

"Hell yes, where? "Tony hummed.

"I thought a place in the Hamptons might be nice, that way you would still be close to everyone and we could visit at weekends "Pietro was so excited he was practically bouncing in his seat, so Tony took that as yes.

"Right guys that's a wrap and don't forget Thor's coming, so there are drinks in the communal area at eight sharp ". 

As they left Wanda pulled Bucky to one side "I need to decide what to do with Brock, Tony doesn't want him here any more".

In all the excitement, Bucky had forgotten about Brock "there's a high-security jail out in the ocean, Pierce is already there, Brock could join him or I wipe him and dump him somewhere ". Bucky thought.

"Where would you dump him? " Wanda grinned.

"Siberia". 

Steve watched puzzled as Bucky pulled on his combat gear.

" You going training?" Bucky shook his head.

"Wanda has to run a couple of errands, I'm going with her " Steve frowned.

"And you need combat gear because?" Bucky secured his numerous knives in their appropriate holsters.

" Just in case things get a little heavy".

"Want me to come? " Bucky shook his head.

"Nope" Steve knew Bucky was more than capable of looking after himself and had for year's but that didn't stop him worrying.

"When will you be back? " Bucky turned to look at him, grey eyes full of affection.

"I'll see you tonight, just don't let Thor drink all the Asgardian Ale without me, okay?" Steve nodded, then stalking across the room, pulled Bucky into a searing kiss, running his hands across Bucky's torso.

"Now you get all hot and horny when I've got all my clothes on ", Bucky quirked a brow and Steve laughed investigating a much softer kiss.

" Just come home safe, okay".

Brock was a mouthy shit and Wanda was tempted to just wipe him but Tony had pointed out that they could still have valuable information so it was decided that he would join Pierce.

"So what, your Avengers now? "Brock spat out the words, Wanda just shrugged.

"Yeah, I'll join anything that prevents you and Pierce being assholes ", Brock sneered.

"And do the Avengers know that Hydra runs in your blood, we created you ".

"Shut up Brock "Bucky snapped.

"So does Mr Rodgers know just how covered in blood your history is ? "he aimed this at Bucky who flinched, "and does Tony know "Wanda sent a wave of pain that had Brock reeling.

"Second thoughts I'm going to wipe the bastard, set a course for Siberia ".

Steve glanced at his phone, it was past nine and Bucky and Wanda still hadn't returned, meanwhile Tony and Thor were on their forth Asgardian Ale which was never good and Steve could tell Pietro was also a little edgy.

"Truth or Dare " Tony seemed oblivious to the anxiety the others were feeling but maybe a distraction was exactly what they needed "Thor you go first ".

Twenty minutes later Wanda and Bucky arrived and he slid in beside Steve, he had showered and was wearing sweats, his long hair pulled back off his face.

"What we doing? " Steve grinned and kissed him soundly, much to Tony's amusement."Truth or dare Bruce just had to admit his love of Disco "Bucky winced. Steve clutched Bucky's hand and lifting it to his lips, pressed a kiss to his wrist "I love you so fuckin much but if you admit to liking Disco, I may have to reconsider our relationship ."

Tony, who was quite tipsy on Asgardian Ale, turned his attention to Steve."Okay Capsical, Truth or Dare?".

"Truth please".

"Okay, Steve, You pick truth? "Steve nodded 

"Is it true that you only met Bucky because of a dare and the only reason you asked him out is that you didn't want to lose"  
Everyone went quiet, except Wanda who took one look at Tony and propelled him backwards, till he hit the wall".


	25. All's Well that ends Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Last Chapter .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks, thank you for reading.
> 
> A special shoutout to those who gave Kudos and comments.
> 
> Also a special mention to Ace in Reserve who has been incredibly supportive .  
> I will tweak a bit and make the dialog clearer but this is pretty much it . 
> 
> For those also reading 'A Past Love' ,my priority is to finally finishing that story .  
> Thank you

All's Well that ends Well.

"We're leaving " Wanda barked, she was busy shoving her belongings into some bags. Bucky and Pietro who had followed her upstairs watched as she stormed around the room. "I suggest you both go and pack ", Pietro immediately did as he was told but Bucky remained in the hope of reasoning with her.

"Wanda please, can we not listen to what Steve has to say, can we not compromise here ?" Wanda answered him, her eye's brimming with emotion.

"Did you not hear what Tony just said, or are you choosing to ignore the fact that Steve dated you to win a stupid game ", Bucky had to admit the revelation had hit him hard but while it hurt he loved Steve and he knew that Steve loved him back. Bucky continued in vain to reason with her, he was happy, so fuckin happy but he could only continue to be happy if Pietro and Wanda were willing to stay. 

"I just want to hear what he has to say "Bucky reached out and pulled Wanda to him, he held her in his arms briefly but she huffed and struggled free.

"What, so he can wrap you around his little finger again, you have put your life on the line for him and stupidly I let you ". Wanda came to a halt, having finished her packing.

"Pack now Bucky, we leave in twenty minutes ".

Steve watched helplessly as Bucky gathered his things together.

"I'll go talk to her, explain "Bucky shook his head.

"I wouldn't do that, not in less you want to get your head fucked with ".Bucky explained

Steve knew that reasoning with Wanda would be impossible, she had a fierce devotion to both Bucky and Pietro that at times was frightening.

"So what, this is it, it's all over between us? "Steve was still struggling. 

Settling on the bed Steve sat and watched as Bucky finally pulled his leather jacket from the closet and slipped it on. There was tension in the air and Steve was for the first time at a loss for something to say.

"I need to go " Bucky muttered, "She's family Steve, her and Pietro " and then he left, shutting the door behind him.

Six weeks later.

To say the atmosphere was melancholy in the Avengers tower was an understatement, Steve had retreated to the basement where he punched a punching bag for the best part of the day.

Tony spent most of his time in his lab, riddled with guilt at having outed Steve's secret while drunk on too much Asgardian Ale.

Which left Nat and Clint as the only two Avengers that still used the communal space. Clint flopped into a chair, opposite the TV and sighed.

"This sucks Nat". Nat who was making popcorn had to agree, since Bucky, Wanda and Pietro's exit, things did seem quiet. Clint continued "Any luck in tracing where they've gone yet "Grabbing the popcorn, Nat settled herself next to Clint.

"Not yet "she searched for the remote and continued "but I may have a lead "Clint visibly brightened ."Someone matching Bucky's description has applied for the fake job I posted, he's due to an interview the day after tomorrow ".This was great news, it was the first time that there had been the slightest indication, Bucky and the others were still around.

"Will you go? "Taking a handful of popcorn, Clint shoved it all in at once, which meant he sprayed food everywhere as he spoke. Sighing Nat brushed the food from her clothes.

"I thought I'd sent Steve ".

To say Steve was nervous was an understatement, he sat quietly in the corner of the coffee shop that Nat had chosen for the meeting He was early and fiddled with the large expresso in front of him, all the time scanning the room, in case he missed Bucky entering.

Ten minutes later the door swung open and Bucky strode in Steve's heart stopped beating in his chest and he held his breath, Bucky glanced around, his eyes finally settling on Steve. Looking resigned Bucky strode towards him, he was wearing a navy suit, beneath was a pale blue shirt which was open at the neck and his long hair was tied back neatly with a couple of long bangs hanging loose, perfectly framing his handsome face.

"Hi "Bucky sat down opposite Steve, then glancing around, caught the attention of the waiter and ordered himself a straight black coffee.

"You look great Buck " now Bucky was sat opposite, Steve was able to appreciate just how good Bucky looked, Bucky laughed and shook his head at Steve's remark.

"Steve, you're going to start this conversation with my appearance ", Steve did have the good grace to look sheepish.

"It's really good to see you, Buck, I've missed you " Bucky visibly crumbled, Steve knew exactly how he felt, the need to touch Bucky was almost unbearable. They both fell quiet and for a moment Steve feared Bucky was going to leave.

"Clint hates how quiet the place is now "Steve chose his words carefully, "He misses you all, especially Pietro ".Bucky dropped his coffee cup down on the saucer.

"Pietro's struggling, Wanda's worried about him ". Steve couldn't help himself, he grasped Bucky's hand in his own.

"Then come home Buck, talk to Wanda and come home".

When Bucky got back Wanda was waiting

"So how did it go? " She pulled a beer from the fridge and handed it to Bucky.

"It was Steve" Wanda frowned she had triple-checked the job and run several background checks.

"What did he say ? " Bucky pulled on his beer and searched for the right words.

"That he misses me, they miss us, all of us and Steve will always love me whatever ".Wanda's eyes narrowed, then softened.

"You still love him don't you "Bucky met her gaze.

"Yes Wanda, I still love him".

"Pietro, can I have another Margarita " Tony waved his glass in the air, he was floating on a flamingo shaped inflatable in the middle of an Olympic sized swimming pool? To his right, Steve and Bucky were lying on a couple of sunbeds and Clint and Pietro was busy tending the bar. As soon as Bucky, Wanda and Pietro had returned to the tower, Tony had made good on his promise and bought a large estate on the coast.

Nat, Wanda and Pepper wandered up the path from the beach just in time to hear Tony mention Margaritas.

"I'll have one of those Nat shouted and both Wanda and Pepper nodded in agreement "make that three please Pietro".

After Bucky had seen Steve, Wanda had watched as he had struggled to keep things together, it was obvious that without Steve in his life Bucky would struggle.

Pietro had also become more and more withdrawn, so in the end, she went to see Nat, Bucky never knew what Nat had told her but the next day they packed their bags and when Pietro asked where they were going, she had said "Home" and smiled "they were finally going home". 


End file.
